Shadow Mage A New beginning
by SHAWNIE
Summary: AU to the start of Shadow Mage story, deals with a depress Clarisa, and attempted suicide.
1. A dark beginning

A/N; This is the original first chapter of the Shadow Mage story, if you read this, you can skip it since I did not change anything. and sorry about this AU, it was something I was working in my mind,I just thought it might be a better start then the original story.

Warning; this version deals with a depress Clarisa, with a number of problems, which will be explained in the next chapter, which will be up in a few minutes, and the third chapter will be up right after that.

Also don't worry, I am still writting the original story, but I'm waiting on my new laptop to continue it, which hopefully be within the next week.

Also same warning as the Shadow Mages, with Harry change to a girl.

Finally, I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Azkaban Prison

In the small cell, a messy haired boy, whom was barely fifteen years old, is suffering from the affects of Dementors, which roam the outside corridors, and making him relive the horrible night, that just happen almost a week ago.

Flashback Tri-Wizard Tournament end of third task

As Dumbledore and many of the officials watch from the stands, they saw both Harry and Cedric disappear from the center of the maze." Headmaster is this part of the tournament?" Fudge the Minster of Magic asked." No something is wrong." Dumbledore worriedly said, then using a sonorous spell." All professors, and Aurors, we need to remove the maze immediately, so everyone get on the grounds now!" Dumbledore voice sounded throughout the stands, and the ones that were called upon were quickly leaving their seats.

Sometime later, as Dumbledore and the others arrived at the center of the maze, Dumbledore was not surprised, at seeing his friend, the battled scar Made Eye Moody already at the center, but was horrified at what laid before him, a stunned Harry Potter, and a very dead Cedric." Mad-Eye, what just happened?" Dumbledore asked, as he and others stepped up to the ex Auror." Headmaster, I followed the portkeyed signature, and personally saw Mr. Potter kill Mr. Diggory with the Killing curse." Mad-eye informed everyone, as gasped was heard about." I was too late to stop Potter, but luckily I was able to stun him before he could escape, and then brought both back here." Mad-eye finished, as Fudge stepped up." Good job, a very good job indeed." Fudge said, as he looked to Harry." I knew he was going dark, it's too bad you all didn't see it until it was too late." Fudge said unkindly, and turned to his Aurors." Take Potter to Azkaban prison, and place him in the maximum security area, we'll keep him there until a trial can be arranged, which unfortunately will take a week to set one up." Fudge commanded, and the Aurors did as they told.

As Harry was taken away, many of his friends were not looking so nicely at Harry, including Dumbledore." Minister Fudge, I have Potter things brought to the Ministry, and personally break his wand." Dumbledore unkindly said." Good, hopefully we can find what tempted him to kill young Cedric." Fudge suggested, as everyone else looked sadly at the fallen Hogwarts champion, and angrily wondered why Harry killed him.

End flashback

Harry had awoken days later, and immediately was suffering from the effects from the Dementors, and not only that, he was getting visions from the newly resurrected Voldemort, and both saw and heard his friends and professors betrayals." I didn't kill Cedric, why did they think I did it!" Harry cried into his arms, as he lay on the bare stone walls, but as he did, his mind went blank, and all he saw was darkness.

In a sea of darkness, Harry was lost as he floated uncontrollably about, until a figure of an old witch appeared before him." Don't be afraid child, my name is Clarisa Whitewater, and I too was imprisoned for a crime I didn't commit, which was about two-hundred years ago." Clarisa informed a shocked Harry." Why are you still here?" Harry only could ask." I had a vision, that I will be needed in the future, and because of this, I trapped my soul, and magical abilities in this very cell, to fore fill it." Clarisa sadly said, as Harry looked to her." What does it have to do with me?" Harry asked, as Clarisa smiled." You see Harry, I was a powerful Seer, and it was unfortunately a vision of seeing a very important wizard son, get killed got me a life sentence, all because they didn't forgo my warning, they blame his son's death on me." Clarisa sadly started." Actually I could have done something to change my fate, but another vision of seeing you here, and me helping you escape from here, made me allow my fate to happen." Clarisa finished, as Harry looked startled." What was the other vision, and why did you allow yourself to die here?" Harry asked." For your first question, I saw the fate of the world, if you weren't there to help, and believe me, it was not pretty." Clarisa informed Harry with shudder, but did not go further into the vision." As for the other, I have special abilities, which had died out the second I died here, and I can transfer them to you, if you wish to have them." Clarisa finished, as Harry looked to her." What are these abilities?" Harry asked." You will find out, when I transfer them over to you, but unfortunately there is some catch." Clarisa stopped unsure what to say to Harry." What are these catch?" Harry impatiently asked." You must lose your birth name and image, to become my Heir to the Whitewater family, this is the only way you can accept my powers!" Clarisa informed an unsure Harry." My name and image seem to bring trouble to wherever I go, so I guess I can live without them." Harry started after a few minutes of thought." but you said there were more?" Harry asked, as Clarisa looked a bit unsure of her answer."There is, all heirs of the Whitewater families are always been daughters, so there is a ninety percent chance, that you will be turned into a girl, once my powers are set inside of you." Clarisa informed a now very unsure looking boy." I'm going to change into a girl? is there anyway around this!" Harry asked, as Clarisa sadly shook her head." I'm afraid once you accept my gift, this will be permanent." Clarisa firmly said, as Harry gave it a very long thought." I guess when I escape using your powers; I don't need to worry, since everyone will be looking for a boy." Harry uncertainly started, then with a gulped." I accept your powers, and will use them wisely." Harry firmly said, as Clarisa smiled." Then I Clarisa Whitewater hereby renamed Harry James Potter, to Shadow Mage Clarisa Whitewater!" Clarisa yelled, and cyclone of darkness, engulf Harry, and soon everything went black.

Back in the prison cell, a fifteen year old girl, with silvery hair, and golden eyes, appeared looking startled." Oh shoot, what have I gotten myself into?" The now Clarisa complained, as she looked down, and noticed the body of her former self." I guess I don't need to worry about me escaping." Clarisa started, as she bent down, to feel a pulse on Harry's hand, and found none." Everyone will think I had died." Clarisa shuddered at seeing and feeling her former and dead body." I better get out of here now." Clarisa said, and closed her eyes." Thanks Great Grandma Clarisa, I will not let you down." Clarisa thought, before disappearing into the shadows.

Hogwarts an hour earlier

In the Headmaster's office, a green flame burst from the fireplace, and important looking face appeared in the flame." Headmaster, I got some news, very bad news concerning Mr. Harry James Potter!" The head spoke, sound very worried." Minister Fudge, what is this news?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked worried about the answer." I just gotten word that He who must not be name appeared in Diagon Alley, and he ranted about framing Mr. Potter of Mr. Diggory's death, and not only that Mad-eye Moody, is a spy working for him, and then afterwards he destroyed the Alley, leaving very little survivors." Fudge worriedly said, both shocking and angrily angered Dumbledore." I will see about the spy…" Dumbledore started, but an Owl flew into the office, and he picked up the letter that was attached to the owl's leg.

Headmaster

By the time you get this, I will be long gone, and the real Mad-eye Moody will be dead, it was fun fooling you, and convicting the Boy Who live, whom I'm sure will be mad by now, since I know how Dementors affect him, but if not, I'm sure he will lose all faith in you.

Sign by

Bartemius Crouch Jr.

Once Dumbledore was done reading, he turned to Fudge." Minister, it was not Moody, it was Bartemius Crouch Jr., and he was the spy." Dumbledore gravely warned Fudge." But it can't be, he is dead, isn't he?" Fudge asked, now looking more worried." We get to that answer later, for now, I will go with you to get Mr. Potter." Dumbledore firmly said, and quickly left through the fireplace, once Fudge was cleared.

The Great Hall, Dinner later that evening

The Hogwarts Leaving Feast just started, and everyone was worried about the absence of their Headmaster, when the doors slammed opened, and the person they were waiting on, stormed up to the head table, and everyone could tell, he was not in a good mood.

As Dumbledore settled down on his chair, he took a few minute to calm himself, as the professors, and students looked worriedly at him." Students, and Professors, I have some grave news." Dumbledore sadly started, as soon as he stood up, and look everyone over." Just hours ago I received word, that Mr. Harry James Potter was framed for the murder of Mr. Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore continued, as cries of disbelief sounded throughout the hall." It was a man name Wormtail that killed him, just before resurrecting the Dark Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore stopped as he closed his eyes." Harry had to fight for his life to escape from him, and during this time, had brought Mr. Diggory's body back, only to be framed by Moody." Dumbledore stopped as he wiped his eye, and everyone could tell there was more bad news on the way." I just got back from Azkaban Prison, and I'm afraid, that Mr. Potter is dead, but is unsure at this moment of what killed him…" Dumbledore stopped, as he couldn't take it anymore, and sat down crying, with Mcgonagal supporting him, and many realized that they all had made the same mistake as Dumbledore did, and now grieved at the lost of a former friend and student.

Somewhere unknown

Just outside of a very dark two story mansion, a fifteen year old girl with silver hair appeared in the driveway, looking startled at the sight." Is this where Grandma Clarisa, set up for me to leave, when she was still alive?" Clarisa thought, but decided to enter the mansion, and the doors opened as she got near them.

As Clarisa entered, she was greeted by squeaky voice." Mistress Whitewater, welcome to Shadow Mansion, my name is Tibi." A young female house elf wearing a black maid outfit squeak, as she excitedly greeted Clarisa." Ah, nice to meet you Tibi, are there anymore elves working here in the mansion?" Clarisa asked, as she prayed that Hermione doesn't learn of this." Yes Mistress, you have fifteen house elves, but the rest are busy making the mansion presentable." Tibi squeaked." That's alright, but can you show me to an available room, so I can get clean up." Clarisa asked, since she was still wearing the same clothes, she had on, when the Aurors placed Harry in Azkaban." Yes ma'am, please follow me, and I will show you to the master bedroom." Tibi squeaked, and led Clarisa down a long hallway, which was nicely decorated.

The bedroom, was larger then the Gryffindor common room, and luckily for Clarisa, everything seem to be update to this time period, and had no problems getting cleaned up, except for being shocked when she saw how she looked like now." Oh great, if I was a boy, I might be drooling over my body." Clarisa thought, as she surveyed her entire body on the full length mirror." Oh well, I guess this way, no one will recognize me as Harry Potter." Clarisa thought, and headed out of the room, after putting on some wizarding robes.

Once back in the hallway, Clarisa explored the first floor, and found a large library, and the dinning room, which was lucky, since she was now starving." Tibi, can I have dinner." Clarisa called out, and Tibi appeared." It will take a few seconds, what does the Mistress want to eat." Tibi squeaked." Fried chicken, with all the fixings, and pumpkin juice will be fine." Clarisa informed the house elf, and Tibi disappeared, just as enough food for three hungry people appeared on a long table.

As Clarisa ate, she suddenly felt alone, and being in a large empty dining room was not helping." Great, what am I going to do now, since I know I can't go back to my friends, since they all betrayed me?" Clarisa thought, as she remembered the visions from Voldemort." Mistress, I got today's Daily Prophet!" Tibi squeaked, causing Clarisa to smile at the elf." Thanks, I was hoping to see what was happening in the wizarding world." Clarisa started, but stopped, as she saw the headlines.

BOY WHO LIVE INNOCENT OF KILLING CEDRIC DIGGORY

Just this morning, Diagon Alley shoppers, was shock when the once thought dead Dark Lord, He who must not be name, arrived very much alive and with him, his fellow Death Eaters, but this is not all, when he made this statement." I am happy to hear that you all betrayed your own savior Harry Potter!" The Dark Lord spat, as he proudly announce it." It was one of my servants, which killed the kid, and not Potter." Once He who must not be name shocked the shoppers, he ordered the attack, killing almost everyone in the alley, but leaving a few to tell the tail of what just happened.

In other news, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made a startling discovery just hours ago, when they both left to Azkaban Prison, to free The Boy Who Live, from his wrongful imprisonment, only to discover our Savior lying dead on the floor of his prison cell, with no clue of how he had died.

Once Clarisa read that part, she quickly stopped, since she just realized that Dumbledore and Fudge must have just missed her." Good, this will work, since they think I'm dead, it will give me more time, since I need at least a year to fully train myself, with my new powers." Clarisa thought, as she finished her dinner, and decided to head to the library, while forgetting why she was upset earlier.


	2. Mystery patient

Health Records 

Name; Clarisa Whitewater

Age; 15

Sex; F

Occupation; Student

Place of residence; Unknown

Parental or Guardian; Unknown

Symptoms;

Patient suffers from Depressions, Nightmares, and Insomnia.

History;

Patient was brought in after a collapse during gym class while attending school.

Patient was found underweight and exhausted from lack of sleep.

Have delusions of strange and unknown creatures.

Her school records seem to be altered, since none of her files was found, even though she was admitted into the school that year.

Patient won't give out any information about herself, and would barely talk to anyone.

Suggestions;

Temporary removal of her school, and move her into a safe and control environment.

Have a child psychologist evaluate her to further check her mental health.

A young woman doctor sits at her desk, looking over some papers, sighing as she placed them back on her desk." Clarisa Whitewater is a mystery, since she been here for the last two months, we had not learnt anything else from her?" She thought, as she decided to leave the paper work alone, and left her office.

After leaving her office, the woman entered a large room, filled with tables, cabinets with all sort of thing in them, couches, a TV in the corner, and finally the teenage patients, who live in the building doing a number of activities with some doctors, all accept for one.

As the woman saw a silver haired teen sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up against her chest, she walked over to her." Clarisa, I heard you had a bad nightmare last night, care to tell me about it." The woman asked as she sat near Clarisa, since Clarisa always feel down when she has these nightmares." It's always the same nightmare, my friends and people I always known betraying me." Clarisa softly said, and the woman sighed, since she knew this was all Clarisa was going say, she never was told why the unknown people betrayed Clarisa." Come on Clarisa, why not do some activities, since it always help you when you feel this way." The woman suggested, and Clarisa nodded as she slowly got up, and followed the woman to an activity table.

At the same time far away in Scotland, an ancient looking man just received a much awaited call, as a fireplace burst with green flames." Dumbledore we found the magical disturbances we been picking up for the last two months!" A man's face excitedly said, from within the green flames." Shacklebolt that is good news, so where is this magical object located." Dumbledore now excitedly asked, but Shacklebolt look uncertain." Sir, our guess about it been a powerful magical object that just been activated was wrong, since we discovered that the magic we were picking up is from a fifteen year old girl." Shacklebolt informed a startle man." And this is not all; the girl is in a Muggle mental institution for depressions, insomnia and a number of other problems." Shacklebolt worriedly informed Dumbledore, and he nodded." Tell me of the address, I still want to meet this girl." Dumbledore informed Shacklebolt, and he did as he was told.

Several hours later back at the institution

The young doctor just left Clarisa sitting in the activities room, after doing some work with her, and started back to her office, when her pager went off." That is strange, why would the front desk want me?" The woman thought, as she changed her directions, to head to a security desk to use their phone." Front desk, this is Lizzi how can I help you?" A young female asked, after the doctor punch the number." This is Doctor Sandy, did you just page me?" Sandy asked, as Lizzi quickly comply." Yes, since we have a visitor to see Clarisa Whitewater." Lizzi informed the doctor, startling Sandy." Clarisa, that is strange, I will be there in a sec!" Sandy quickly said as she hanged up the phone, and headed to the elevator.

After a few seconds to get clearance from the elevator guard, Sandy entered the elevator, and push in the first floor button." I wonder who the visitor is, since Clarisa clearly shows no signs of having any friends." Sandy thought as she waited for the elevator to stop.

A minute later, Sandy arrived in the spacious lobby of the institute, where she walked up to Lizzi at the receptionist desk." Hi Lizzi, how it been?" Sandy greeted, as she step up to her friend." Not much been happening, but the visitor is over there by the couches." Lizzi informed Sandy, as she pointed to the living room setting of the lobby." Thanks, I will be seeing you later." Sandy quickly said, as she walked away.

In comfrey part of the Lobby area, Sandy saw a well dress white haired man sitting on a couch, watching in amusement something on TV." Hello my name is Dr. Sandy; you wanted to know about Miss. Clarisa Whitewater?" Sandy asked, as the man stood up, and Sandy could tell he seem ancient, and had many years of wisdom." Ah yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster of a small boarding school in Scotland." Dumbledore informed a startled woman, whom quickly recognized Dumbledore's name from recording of Clarisa shouts of betrayals, during her nightmares at night." And yes I'm interested in Clarisa, since I found out that she seems to have thought that I and a number of my colleagues may have wrong her in some way?" Dumbledore finished, startling Sandy, since Clarisa records should've been kept confidential." Are you saying everyone Clarisa mention is real, since we can never find any records of either Clarisa or anyone she had mention?" Sandy quickly said, as she hoped Dumbledore is the key to solving the mystery of Clarisa." I'm afraid yes, since I personally know everyone Clarisa mention, and I would like to try to figure out why she thinks we all betrayed her, when none of us knows a Clarisa Whitewater?" Dumbledore said, as Sandy gave it a thought." I would like to try something, I going to be right back." Sandy quickly said, as she got up, and headed to the front desk.

At the desk, Sandy picked up the phone, and page one of the orderlies working in the children's wards of the institute, and quickly got a phone call just moment after her page." This is Carlos, can I help you?" asked a kind voice on the phone." Carlos this is Dr. Sandy, I would like you to escort Miss. Whitewater down to the visiting lobby area of the first floor, and please stick close to her while you are down here, and I will meet you at the living room setting of the lobby." Sandy informed a startled man." I will be down in a few minutes Dr. Sandy." Carlos quickly complied and Sandy hung up the phone.

In the children's ward, Clarisa was sitting on the couches, when a huge man came up to her." Miss. Whitewater, Dr. Sandy wants you to meet her downstairs." The man informed Clarisa, and Clarisa nodded, since she knew even though the man was mean looking like Dudley her cousin, he had a heart of gold, and had quickly befriended her the first day here." Um Carlos, why am I allowed downstairs, I thought we are not allowed to leave this floor, unless we got something planed?" Clarisa confusedly asked as she got up, and followed Carlos to the elevator." I'm not sure, but since I'm taking you to the visiting area, I'm guessing you have a visitor waiting?" Carlos informed a startled teen, since she knew currently she had no friends outside of the hospital.

Both Carlos and Clarisa had no trouble entering the elevator, but once Clarisa got to the first floor, she froze." A wizard is here?" Clarisa worriedly thought, as she looked frighten as she saw who was waiting for her." Professor Dumbledore!" Clarisa stuttered out loud, alerting Carlos to a problem." Clarisa what is wrong." Carlos asked looking concern, as he turned to Clarisa, whom was backing away to the elevator, but the doors closed before she got in." Please, I want to go back upstairs, I don't want to meet him." Clarisa quickly said, as Carlos notice how scared Clarisa was." Then you won't need too, come lets go this way." Carlos gently said, as he directed Clarisa away from the visiting area, to where some doctors he knew was standing.

After leaving Clarisa with the doctors, Carlos went quickly to where Sandy was, and told her of what had happen." This is not good, since this is a kind of shock I was hoping to avoid." Sandy worriedly said, as she turned to Dumbledore." I'm sorry; we need to cancel this meeting, until I can find out why Clarisa is afraid of you." Sandy apologized to Dumbledore." It's alright, but if you need to contact me, please call this number, and set up a appointment with this woman, she will know how to reach me." Dumbledore kindly said, as he handed a piece of paper to Sandy." I will contact you once I'm sure Clarisa is fine, but I'm afraid it will be awhile before that happens." Sandy warned, and Dumbledore nodded, before leaving the room.


	3. Suicide attempt

A/N; This is it, I now finnishing up on the next chapter, and it will be up in a day or less.

Also this chapter has the suicide attempt, just to warn you.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

After the incident with Dumbledore, Clarisa was returned to her room, and was giving a shot that will both calm her down and put her to sleep, in hope that by the time she wakes up, Sandy would be able to talk to her.

Dream sequence

A young teen with red hair appears in a dark and foreboding place." Why Harry, why did you kill Cedric, how could you!" He screams into the darkness.

Another girl with bushy hair appears." Harry, we trusted you, how could you do this to us?" The girl angrily said, as others came forth, and started yelling about Harry's betrayals.

End dream sequence

In the middle of the night, Clarisa sat up quickly." No, I didn't do it!" Clarisa breathlessly yelled, as she was awaken by the same dream she usually have, but somehow this one was different, since she was far more affected by the dream then before." Great, when I will come to terms with what they did." Clarisa thought, as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs, and started crying." I can't do this, I'm not strong enough." Clarisa said out loud, but as more tears fell, she knew there was nothing anyone could do to help her, and with that thought, she waved her hand at the blankets, to conjure a sharp razor blade." I'm sorry Grandma Clarisa, I know you thought I can change the future, but I can't." Clarisa quietly said, as she picked up the blade, and put it to her wrist.

At the same time Carlos was rushing in the hallway, since he was alerted that Clarisa was up, and may have another nightmare thanks to some monitoring devices that was place in her room." Great, we should've known that the shots or sleeping pills wouldn't keep Clarisa asleep until morning!" Carlos grumbled, since he should have stayed close to her room, but unfortunately, he was just finished helping another patient far from where Clarisa room was, when he got the page that she was up.

Just as Clarisa made a deep cut into her left wrist, a hand grabbed her arms, and a not so happy Carlos quickly took the blade from Clarisa." Oh Clarisa, I thought you would be stronger then this?" Carlos sadly said, as he looked to Clarisa, while at the same time press a panic button to the side of Clarisa's bed to call some doctors to Clarisa's room." The Doctors will be here in a minute, so stay still so that you won't bleed that much!" Carlos sternly said, as he tried to put pressure on the cut.

The doctors arrived in no time, and were able to stitch Clarisa's hand without any problems, but had warned Clarisa that it might leave some scaring, before giving her a shot to put her to sleep.

The early sunrise awoke Clarisa from a dreamless sleep, but she was surprise that she was restrained to the bed, since she couldn't get up, or move her arms." Great, I guess I deserve this!" Clarisa thought, since she knew the doctors did this to stop patients from hurting themselves, and now she will probably be watch more then before because of what she just did.

A minute after awaking, a doctor arrived in Clarisa's room, and began examining the cut on her wrist." You are lucky that you hadn't cut deep enough to cause any serious problem." The doctor firmly informed Clarisa as he re-bandaged the wrist." Sir, when will be able to leave my bed?" Clarisa asked, as she looked to the doctor." Not until you are seen by Dr. Sandy, and once she gives the OK to let you go I'm afraid." The doctor firmly informed Clarisa, and then started to leave.

Breakfast that morning was not so great, since Carlos had arrive to hand feed Clarisa like an infant, causing Clarisa to protest, as Carlos press a button to change the bed to a sitting position." I can feed myself, please just release my arms!" Clarisa pleaded, but Carlos shook his head." Sorry, I can't do that, since it hospital policies when dealing with suicidal patients." Carlos firmly said, sounding not too happy with Clarisa, which cause her to look ashamed." I'm sorry I made a huge mess, didn't I?" Clarisa said, as she looked worriedly to Carlos." You bet, since I heard Dr. Sandy is going to lecture you about this when she comes by, and I'm sure she is not very happy with you at this moment!" Carlos firmly said, as he started serving cereal to a reluctant Clarisa.

A few minutes after Clarisa was feed, a not so happy doctor entered Clarisa's room." After everything I did to try to do to help you, you had to throw it all away by trying to kill yourself." Sandy sadly asked, as she sat near Clarisa's bed." I'm sorry, I had a bad nightmare last night, and it affected me more then before." Clarisa quietly said, since she knew it won't do any good lying to the doctor." A nightmare, was it different from before?" Sandy asked, as she looked worried." No, it was the same one, but somehow this affected me more so then before." Clarisa informed the doctor, whom looked lost in thought.

After a few minutes, Sandy looked to Clarisa." I want to know, did you recognize your visitor yesterday?" Sandy asked, and Clarisa nodded." His name is Professor Dumbledore; he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Clarisa informed her doctor, whom nodded." That he is, but why is that you know him, and he clearly doesn't have any idea who you are?" Sandy asked, but Clarisa shrugged." I'm not sure why, since I only remember him and others in dreams?" Clarisa uncertainly said, as Sandy looked to Clarisa, since somehow she knew Clarisa was not telling the truth." I bet there is more, but I will let it go for now." Sandy firmly informed the teen, and then sighed." Your dreams seem connected to Dumbledore, and others connected to him, so this is a mystery we should try to solve." Sand informed her patient, and then got up." I will leave so you can get some rest, and in a couple hours, you will be fitted with a special bracelet that will alert our computers, of any drastic changes in your heart rate, and once you have it on, only then you can leave your room." Sandy firmly informed Clarisa, whom only nodded, since she knew she deserved losing what little freedom she had now.

A couple hour later, a new doctor arrived, and place a thick wire bracelet on Clarisa's right arm, it was silver, with a round one inch silver clear stone, which clearly can see a micro chip inside, but luckily for Clarisa, other then that, it look like an ordinary bracelet.


	4. Second meeting with Dumbledore

A/N; To let you all know, the next few chapters of the original Shadow Mages will end the story, and right after that, I will again help Shawniecat with her Twins of Hope story, which unfortunately she still having trouble with ending second year.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A week after Clarisa tried to kill herself, Clarisa begin thinking of how to help herself, as she sat in the activities room, on the couch as she hug her legs, since she was bothered by the same nightmare the night before." The nightmares is getting too strong, I don't think I can handle another stronge one." Clarisa worriedly thought as she sighed, knowing Sandy will not be able to help her, since she couldn't tell her everything about her past." No, I got to be strong, but what can I do!" Clarisa thought, but came up with an idea a second later, hoping it will work she looked around for Carlos.

Once Clarisa was firmly committed to her idea, she slowly got up and walked to Carlos, whom was helping a few patients on the activities table." Um Carlos, can I see Dr. Sandy it is important." Clarisa shyly asked, as Carlos looked up to her." If it important as you says, then I guess it is alright." Carlos said, and gesture another orderly to escort Clarisa to Sandy's office.

Once in Sandy's office, Sandy greeted Clarisa." Hello Clarisa, did you have another nightmare?" Sandy worriedly asked, and Clarisa shyly nodded as she sat before Sandy." I did, but I want to confront my nightmares, so please can I see professor Dumbledore." Clarisa hopefully asked, as she startled Sandy." Are you sure about this, this could make your nightmare worse again." Sandy worriedly asked, but knew this might be a way to help Clarisa." I'm sure, since I want to know why I have nightmares about people I never knew." Clarisa shyly said, and Sandy nodded." I'll call a friend of Dumbledore's, and set up a meeting with her, hopefully soon we'll figure out why your nightmares are connected to him." Sandy informed Clarisa, and sent her off, so she can call Dumbledore's friend to set up a meeting.

The next morning, Clarisa awoke worried, as she sat up on her bed, knowing she will be seeing her old Headmaster in couple hours." Great, I was hoping I at least have a couple days to prepare myself for the meeting." Clarisa grumpily thought, as she got up and went to her dresser to get something to wear which was not much, since all she had was some light blue pajama type patients clothing, and of course the clothes she had on when she was sent to this institution." I guess I will wear my school clothes today, since I'm meeting Dumbledore soon." Clarisa thought, since even though the patients was allowed to wear what they wanted in the institute, Clarisa knew she couldn't go back to her home Shadow Mansion to get her clothing, so had decided to stick to hospital clothing while she was here for the last couple months.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door." One second, I will be out in a few minutes." Clarisa call out, knowing it was an orderly checking up on her, she quickly got ready, and open the door to the hallway, where she was escorted to the dinning room, where she ate a light breakfast, and then to the activities room, where she waited at her usual spot for Sandy to bring her to meet Dumbledore.

An hour later, Sandy arrived in the activity room, and sat near Clarisa." Clarisa, if you feel scared or panic, I want you to warn me so I can cancel the meeting immediately, I don't want a repeat of last time, do I make myself clear of this." Sandy firmly said, and Clarisa only nodded, as Sandy now looked Clarisa over." You know, you should stop wearing the hospital clothes, since they really don't look good on you." Sandy suggested, as Clarisa looked to her." But this is all I got to wear here?" Clarisa inform the doctor." I know, but I can schedule a outing later, and since I know we have your credit card in our safe, you can buy your own clothing to wear here, unless you can tell me were you been living before coming to us." Sandy asked, since Clarisa been quite about her past, and as Clarisa stayed silent, Sandy knew she still won't tell her." Fine then, Dumbledore will be here in a half an hour, I'll send someone to get you then." Sandy informed Clarisa, as she got up and walked away.

Les then half an hour later, Clarisa was escorted by Carlos to the elevator, and went to the first floor for her eventful meeting with Dumbledore, and she was starting to get nervous.

Down in the lobby, Clarisa saw Dumbledore and Sandy sitting and talking quietly, until they both saw her looking uncertain about the meeting." Clarisa, please have a seat." Sandy gently said, and Clarisa slowly walked up to them and sat down next to Sandy.

The tension was thick, as Sandy and Dumbledore finished talking a little about Clarisa while she was in the institute, and once Sandy was done, she turned to Clarisa." I think I explain everything I know about you that is important, but it will be your decision to tell professor Dumbledore anything I miss." Sandy informed Clarisa who just nodded, and quickly waved her hand, while mumbling something that froze everyone in the building, accept for Dumbledore.

For a few moments, Dumbledore was startled when Clarisa used wandless magic, until Clarisa spoke." Not to worry, all I did was activated a special Rune I place on this building to escape to my home to study magic for a couple hours a day." Clarisa shyly explained, as Dumbledore came out of his shock." That Rune, what is it?" Dumbledore only could ask since he was still a bit shock." A time freeze Rune, it uses the building electricity to power itself, it also has some other features, which I won't go into now." Clarisa explained, and Dumbledore nodded." You know, you are full of surprises, I had expected a untrained witch here, but look like I found not only a very powerful one, but a very talented witch." Dumbledore smiled, causing Clarisa to blush.

After composing herself, Clarisa looked to Dumbledore." Um I want to know why you are here for." Clarisa asked, as Dumbledore gave it a thought before speaking." Can you tell me about your nightmares, since it seems related to an event that happened during the end of the last school year?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa gave it a thought before speaking." Are you referring to your betrayal of Harry Potter, when you sent him off to Azkaban without asking him what had happen that night?" Clarisa unkindly asked, as Dumbledore gave a sad sigh." It was a mistake, which I and many of Harry's friends and professors have regretted Clarisa, and we all had wished we had done something differently." Dumbledore sadly started, as Clarisa clearly could tell that what Dumbledore had did have gravely affected him." And now we are paying the price of my failure to protect young Harry." Dumbledore finished, as tears fell from his eyes, causing Clarisa to wonder if her visions during her stay at Azkaban was all true.

After dismissing her current thoughts, Clarisa looked to Dumbledore." Can you tell me what would you say to Harry, if he was alive?" Clarisa asked, as Dumbledore looked to her." I would tell him I'm sorry, and promise that I will make things better, by immediately removing him from his relatives care, and allowing him to stay with the Weasleys." Dumbledore started, as he wiped tears from his eyes." I will also make finding Wormtail our number one priority, so Sirius can stay with Harry, and help look after him better." Dumbledore continued, but sadly sighed." But of course it's too late to do all that, and we are all paying the price for our failures." Dumbledore finished his voice barely audible.

For a minute Clarisa could not speak, since this was not what she thought Dumbledore would say to her, but quickly shook her head to remove the thought of telling him who she was." Professor, I don't why I have visions of Harry Potter betrayals, but there is more, since I seen to have memories of Harry's past." Clarisa shyly said, causing Dumbledore to look to her." Can I test you on those memories, so I will know you are telling the truth?" Dumbledore hopefully asked, and Clarisa nodded.

Within half an hour, Dumbledore was shocked since Clarisa had answered everything about Harry Potter, that was not public knowledge, and he was done questioning; he almost thought Clarisa was in fact Harry." Clarisa, do you mind if I come by again, I really want to get to know you, and learn why you are having these visions." Dumbledore hopefully said, and Clarisa nodded." I guess it will be alright, lets ask Dr. Sandy if it will be OK." Clarisa said, as she waved her hand, and time returned to normal.

Once everyone around Clarisa and Dumbledore started to move at normal speeds, Clarisa turned to Sandy." Dr. Sandy, would it be alright if professor Dumbledore come by again?" Clarisa hopefully asked, as Sandy nodded as if nothing strange had happen." I guess, since you both are doing fine together, so it will be alright." Sandy informed Clarisa, and then turned to Dumbledore." When will you be able to stop by?" Sandy asked, as Dumbledore gave it a thought." Would Tuesdays and Thursdays will be alright?" Dumbledore asked, and Sandy agreed." Just come by before visiting hours, and I will make sure we both are available." Sandy informed Dumbledore, as they all stood up." Then I guess I will take my leave, and it was nice talking to you Clarisa." Dumbledore kindly said, and turned to Sandy." And thank you Dr. Sandy for allowing me to meet this charming young lady, and I do hope she will get better soon under your care." Dumbledore hopefully said, as Sandy smiled." I'm sure you will be able to help Clarisa also." Sandy informed Dumbledore, as they said their farewells and parted.


	5. Holiday visits

A/N; I'm again working on the original Shadow Mage, but I got a problem, I have the entire ending of the story all set in my mind, but how Clarisa got to the finale battle I'm still working on it, so it will be a slight delay until I can figure this problem out.

Also in this version, I'm changing a number of events, like bringing a couple of characters earlier in this story, which will be in this chapter, and also I'm making a lot of changes from the original.

Finally I don't own Harry Potter, and please review.

As December rolled by, and Sandy smiled as walked towards the activities room, since Christmas decorations was already up, making the floor she was on a pleasant place." Look like the orderlies and the children did a wonderful job this year." Sandy happily thought, as she entered the activity room filled with busy patients, including one whom made her smile wide." And it Look like Dumbledore visits for the last month did Clarisa some good." Sandy smiled as she sat and watch Clarisa help others put some decorations up, and seem to be enjoying herself.

As Sandy sat on the couch, she watched Clarisa attempts to hang up some pictures of Christmas themes on the walls of the room, and seem to enjoy what she was doing, but unfortunately Sandy knew this wouldn't last, since sooner or later Clarisa would be seen back on the couch hugging her legs, while seem lost in her thoughts." Hmm, I need to do something about Clarisa, she seems to getting better with Dumbledore visiting, and maybe a change in sceneries will do her some good." Sandy thought, as she got up and headed back to her office to contact Dumbledore's friend, and make an early appointment with the Headmaster.

The following day found Dumbledore sitting in Sandy's office in the children's ward waiting for a reason for his early visit." Professor, I was wondering if you know anyone who would be able to take a certain teen for a week during the school holidays?" Sandy pleasantly asked, as Dumbledore gave it a thought." Hmm, if you are talking about a certain silver hair girl, I know a perfect family that would be happy to take her in for a week." Dumbledore happily informed a relieved doctor." Then we better plan it around Christmas, and I think we should call Clarisa for this little meeting." Sandy suggested, and picked up the phone to page an orderly to get Clarisa.

Once Clarisa was seated next to Dumbledore, Sandy smiled." Clarisa, I been talking to professor Dumbledore about a week outing with a family, will you be interested in this?" Sandy hopefully asked, as Clarisa looked unsure." Am I staying with the Weasleys?" Clarisa shyly asked, causing Dumbledore to look to her." Yes, that is who I was thinking of, so would you mind spending some time with a family you only seen in a nightmare?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as he wondered if this might be a mistake." I guess I would want to try, since I am trying to coop with what I'm seeing in my dreams." Clarisa informed her ex-Headmaster, and he nodded as he seems please at Clarisa decision.

Once everyone had agreed, Sandy looked to Dumbledore. " Then it's settled, lets plan this on the start of the Holidays, so it will give Clarisa time to get herself ready, and Dumbledore can help the Weasleys to prepare for Clarisa's arrival." Sandy suggested, and the two quickly agreed as they decided to end the meeting, to get their plans underway.

The morning of the start of the holidays, Clarisa awoke gasping as she came out of a nightmare, but luckily this didn't seem to affect her as much as before." Great, I was hoping for a nightmare free night before I left the institute." Clarisa grumbled, as she headed to her dresser to quickly get changed, and then waited for an orderly to take her to the dinning room for breakfast.

Right after breakfast, Clarisa was waiting in the activities room with a large suitcase with wheels beside her, it was filled with a week worth of clothes that she had bought just days after her first meeting with Dumbledore, which was a nightmare for Clarisa, since Sandy had her buy all sorts of nice clothing, and wouldn't allow Clarisa to buy just plain ones, just like the ones she was using before being sent to the institute.

It was just five minutes after getting settled down, when a smiling Carlos walked to Clarisa." Morning Clarisa, I bet you will be glad to get away from here, even it is for a week." Carlos joked, as Clarisa smiled." Morning Carlos, and yes I will be more glad to finally get away from all you orderlies that seem to be everywhere around me." Clarisa shyly joked back, causing Carlos to laugh." And why can't we be around a beautiful girl like you?" Carlos joked, as Clarisa shook her head laughing." Yeah right, but is it time for me to leave yet?" Clarisa asked, as Carlos checked his watch." Can't wait to get rid of us hah, but unfortunately for us poor orderlies, I do need to take you downstairs now?" Carlos sadly informed a happy teen." Then I guess we better go then." Clarisa happily said, as she got up and with Carlos following, both walked over to the elevator, with Carlos rolling Clarisa's suitcase behind him.

On the first floor, Clarisa saw Dumbledore talking to Sandy by the entrance to the institute, and sighed knowing that she will again be with her old friends." This won't be easy, but I must be brave, and confront my nightmares." Clarisa worriedly thought, as she was led to where the adults were standing.

As Clarisa reach Sandy and Dumbledore, both smiled at the teen." Already Clarisa, I hope you didn't forget anything?" Sandy asked, as she looked Clarisa over." I double check my suitcase, and I think I got all I needed." Clarisa shyly informed her doctor, whom sadly nodded." I guess this is it, I do hope you have a great time, but if you feel stress out or scared, don't hesitate to tell professor Dumbledore, so he can bring you back to the institute immediately." Sandy warned Clarisa as she hugged her." I will, I promise." Clarisa said, as they separated, and with a last goodbye to Carlos, Clarisa took her suitcase from him, and headed outside with Dumbledore.

Once they were clear from the institute, Dumbledore turned to Clarisa." This is a Portkey that will take us to where you will be staying for a week." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, as he handed a sock to her, causing her to cringe, since she hated Portkeys, but had touch the sock and was gone in a whirling dazzling light.

After falling to the ground, Clarisa was helped up by an amused Dumbledore." Guess you never Portkeyed before?" Dumbledore asked, but Clarisa shook her head." Actually I done it four times and I hated them, especially the third time." Clarisa confessed, as she now noticed her surroundings." Where are we professor?" Clarisa asked, as she stood between two buildings." Here read this, and you will see." Dumbledore said, as he handed a note, and once Clarisa read it, the two houses she was facing, separated and a new house appeared." Welcome to Grimmauld Place Clarisa, everyone is waiting for us, so let's head in shell we." Dumbledore suggested, and led a now unsure Clarisa inside.

As Clarisa and Dumbledore entered, Dumbledore put his figure to his lip, to tell her not to make a sound, as they pass a curtain covered portrait, and led her to the kitchen area, where the others was waiting.

Once in the kitchen, Clarisa looked shyly away from the adult Weasleys and others she knew, but unfortunately for her Dumbledore took her hands, and introduce her." Everyone this is Clarisa Whitewater, the lovely young lady I been telling you all about for the last month." Dumbledore proudly informed the small group, as they all looked over a very shy teen." Now don't be shy Clarisa, and let me introduce you to everyone." Dumbledore kindly said, as he gently pushed Clarisa to the waiting group.

As Dumbledore brought Clarisa closer, he introduce Molly, and the other adult Weasleys" minus Percy", Tonks and a sneering Snape, but once Clarisa was brought to a familiar brown hair man, she froze." Clarisa, this is Sirius Black, but by your look you seem to remember him more then the others." Dumbledore questioned, as everyone looked to Clarisa." Um yes, since I had been seeing him on the news as a wanted criminal, but of course I know he isn't one." Clarisa informed Dumbledore, whom nodded." I glad you do, now here is Remus Lupin, Sirius's best friend." Dumbledore said, continuing with the introductions.

As Dumbledore was done with the introductions, Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak." Clarisa welcome, I do hope you will enjoy yourself here, but sorry the other children are probably on the train right now, and won't be here till late in the evening." Molly regrettably informed Clarisa, whom nodded." It's alright; I guess I can keep myself occupied till then." Clarisa shyly said, and Molly nodded." Then come on now, I better take you to your room, so you can get settled down." Molly kindly suggested, and headed out of the kitchen with Clarisa following, but was immediately stopped before she reached the doorway." Clarisa, I should warn you that I have charms on your room, just to make sure you are safe, since Dr. Sandy was very worried about a certain incident awhile back happening again." Dumbledore worriedly informed Clarisa, whom nodded." I understand sir, since I'm already used to this now." Clarisa shyly informed the professor, before she headed out.

A few minutes later, Molly entered the kitchen, where Snape was voicing his concerns about Clarisa." I don't see why we need to baby sit a troubled teen, which would probably be the first to go down if we were attacked." Snape hissed unkindly." Severus, I doubt that we will need to defend ourselves while in this building, and plus I'm sure Clarisa will be more then capable in defending herself." Dumbledore informed the potion professor, but Dumbledore stopped as a clouded look on his face made everyone look worried." There's a magical creature in Clarisa room, we better check this out now." Dumbledore quickly said, as they all rushed out of the kitchen.

Earlier Clarisa was using wandless magic to put her clothes away, when she remember something." Maybe I should start using my wand, since I'm not around Muggles here." Clarisa thought, since she had kept her wand home, and then out loud." Tibi can I have my wand, the work I been doing at Shadow Mansion, and also the three books that is near the parchments!" Clarisa called out, and with a pop, a female House Elf wearing a black maid outfit appeared, with the items Clarisa wanted floating around her." Tibi has the items you requested, will there be anything else." Tibi squeaked, as Clarisa took her wand, that was still in its holster." No that will be all, but I guess I can use a butter bear." Clarisa informed her House Elf, as she tried to place her holster on her right arm, but unfortunately the emergency bracelet that Sandy had place on her after the suicide attempt was in the way." Great, I guess I should put it on my left arm for now?" Clarisa thought, but the door to her room quickly opened, causing Clarisa to quickly point her wand at the intruders.

A second before Clarisa could cast a spell, she recognized Dumbledore in the doorway." Professor, what is going on?" Clarisa worriedly asked, as she quickly lowered her wand." I thought a House Elf name Kreacher would be in here, but look like I was wrong." Dumbledore informed a worried Clarisa, as he eyed the female House Elf guarding her." Oh I didn't introduce my House Elf; this is Tibi, whom was getting some things from my home." Clarisa quickly explain, and Dumbledore nodded as he saw the books and parchments floating about." It's alright, I'm sorry about the intrusion, but is there anything else we should know about?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa gave it a thought." I also have a pure black phoenix name Talons; he might pop in since I'm not around Muggles anymore." Clarisa shyly said, as Dumbledore smiled." I would love to meet this phoenix of yours, and maybe I can introduce my phoenix Fawkes to him." Dumbledore hopefully said, and Clarisa nodded." I can arrange it if you can." Clarisa informed Dumbledore, and he nodded." Then later once you are settled in, we'll introduce our phoenixes." Dumbledore suggested, as he back away to the door to leave, to let Clarisa finish what she was doing.

About half an hour later, Clarisa entered the kitchen where Molly was serving lunch to her older sons, Sirius and Remus whom was the only ones in the kitchen." Oh there you are Clarisa, are you done unpacking?" Molly asked, as she magically placed some plates on the table." Yes ma'am, do you need help?" Clarisa asked as Molly smiled." Yes that will be most appreciated." Molly said, as she handed some plates filled with food, and Clarisa took them to the table.

Everyone ate their lunch quietly, since the adults seem unsure what to talk about with Clarisa around, and Clarisa was a bit nervous and shy being around those that hurt her when she was Harry, but after Molly tried to give Clarisa a third huge helping of food, she finally spoke up." Please Mrs. Weasley I can't eat another bite." Clarisa quickly said, as Molly looked unsure." Alright, but you should eat more since you are too skinny for my liking." Molly firmly said, as Clarisa nodded." I been told that at the institute, but I seem to be slowly gaining some weight since I been there." Clarisa shyly said, as Molly nodded." At least they are feeding you well." Molly only said, as Clarisa push her empty plate away, and took out some shrunken books, and parchments, which she unshrunk and started working on her Runes.

While Clarisa worked on her Rune, Bill been looking it over, and frown." Clarisa, what sort of Rune is that, I don't recognize it?" Bill asked, as Clarisa looked to him." I like to experiment with Runes of my making, and I seem to be good at it." Clarisa informed Bill as she sighed as she erased a slight mistake in her Rune, and started working it over, as Bill continue looking over her work." Clarisa can I see your work since if this is an example, I know someone who probably can help you?" Bill hopefully said, and Clarisa nodded, as she flicked her left wrist, and her wand pop out." Accio my Rune diary!" Clarisa called out, and in a few seconds, a small book fell before Clarisa." All these Runes are ones that actually work." Clarisa explained, as she handed the book over to Bill, and he quickly went through the book." This is not bad Clarisa, can I show this book to my friend, since he was the one who taught me about Runes, and is considered a Runes expert." Bill hopefully said, as Clarisa gave it a thought." Can I trust him?" Clarisa asked, and Bill nodded." Professor Dumbledore does, since he been a great help with adding protection Runes on Hogwarts, and even this place." Bill informed Clarisa and she nodded." I saw a number of advance Runes, and if they are his work, I guess it will be alright." Clarisa said, as she flicked her wand at the Rune Diary, and made a copy of her book." Just take the copy, I will hold on to the original." Clarisa firmly said, and Bill nodded." Good thinking, I would never let anyone hold on to my work." Bill said, as he took the copy, and handed Clarisa's book back.

After a few minutes, Bill left after finishing his lunch, while Clarisa was still at work on her Rune, but as she did so, she started rubbing her left hand, since the wand holster was rubbing against her scar on her wrist causing her to wince since it was still tender." Clarisa is something wrong with your wrist?" Molly asked, as she noticed what Clarisa was doing." It's nothing..." Clarisa started, but Molly took her left hand, since she saw the scar, which was sticking out from under the wand holster." Nothing, that look like a knife wound, how did you get it?" Molly firmly asked, as she looked worriedly to Clarisa." A month ago, while I was at the institute, but that is all I'm going to say!" Clarisa firmly said as she gathered all her work and left to go to her room, since she did not want to talk about her suicide attempt.

Once Clarisa left, Remus quickly spoke up." Molly, I think you shouldn't have done that, since I believe that was the cut she made to herself last month." Remus worriedly warned, causing Molly to gasp." Oh dear, I forgotten about that, and Dumbledore had told us not to mention it." Molly worriedly said, as she looked to the door, to where Clarisa left." We best to leave her alone for now, and plus the charms on her room will warn us of any trouble." Remus suggested, and Molly reluctantly agreed.

Cairo

Earlier Bill appeared in the busy area of the market place, where he smiled at being here." It's great to be back here again." Bill thought, as he walked to his old mentor's place, but as he did, he didn't notice a six inch fox sniffing towards him, and then running at him but only to disappear, before she reached Bill.

It was a quick stop at an old building where Bill met up with his mentor Jacob, and luckily for Bill, once Jacob saw Clarisa's book, he was more then happy to go back to England to talk with the girl, and soon left once he was packed.

Grimmauld Place

An hour later Bill was back with Jacob behind him." Mom I'm home!" Bill called out as he entered the kitchen." Bill, I'm glad you brought Jacob back!" Molly happily said, as she greeted Jacob." Of course I'm back, since I had been missing your home cook meals." Jacob said, putting the charms on Molly, making her blush." Jacob, that's my mom you are flirting with!" Bill said in a dangerous tone, but now noticed someone was missing." Ah Mom, where is Clarisa?" Bill asked, since he thought Clarisa would be waiting for him to return." I'm sorry Bill, but I upset Clarisa sometime when you left, and she been in her room since then." Molly apologized, as Bill sighed." Then I guess we should wait, since we shouldn't force her to come out." Bill sighed, since he remembered Dumbledore's warning about not upsetting Clarisa, and then went over Clarisa's book with Jacob to pass the time.

In her room, Clarisa was sitting at a desk working on her Rune to try to calm herself down, since she was upset at Molly for bringing up her scared hand." Great, I'm not going to get any work done!" Clarisa thought, as she pushed the parchments away, since she was not in the mood to continue working on her Runes." Hmm, maybe I should get some rest until the others from Hogwarts show up." Clarisa tiredly thought, and went to her bed to lie down, and soon was fast asleep.

Several hours later, Clarisa awoke to find something on her chest, and was startled as she lifted her head to find herself facing a light brown six inch fox sleeping on her." WHAT THE?" Clarisa called out, instinctually awaking the fox, and it quickly jumped off, and landed on the ground looking sorry to Clarisa.

It took a moment for Clarisa to calm down, and realized the little fox was not going to hurt her." I wonder who you belong too." Clarisa asked the fox, since she knew the fox didn't belong to the Weasleys, Sirius or Remus." You must have gotten trap in this room?" Clarisa asked, as she picked up a very soft furred fox, and it started licking her hand." Hey that tickles!" Clarisa quickly laughed, as she smiled at the fox." I guess I should bring you downstairs, to find your owner." Clarisa said, as she quickly checked herself in the mirror, and left her room carrying the fox.

As Clarisa reach the kitchen, she heard talking and recognized Bill voice, but heard another voice she didn't recognized." I wondered if he is the one I was supposed to meet." Clarisa thought, before entering the kitchen.

As Clarisa shyly entered the Kitchen, she was immediately hugged by Molly." Clarisa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up!" Molly worriedly said, as Clarisa nodded." It's alright, I guess I over reacted when I left." Clarisa quietly said, as Molly now noticed the little fox." Clarisa, where did you get that animal?" Molly suddenly asked, startling Clarisa." What do you mean, I thought she belong to someone here, since I found her asleep in my room?" Clarisa quickly explained, causing the others in the kitchen to stand." Clarisa put her down we need to examine it." Sirius firmly said as he drew out his wand, and Clarisa gently put the fox down, but it ran behind Clarisa." Wait, I recognize that fox, but it can't be, it's Cairo's Fox Daemon!" Jacob quickly explained." You are right, since I saw it last time I was at the outdoor market place." Bill quickly informed everyone, as Molly looked to the two wizards." But if it was living in Cairo, what is it doing here?" Molly asked, as Jacob stepped up to Clarisa." By the looks of it, I think the fox wants to be with Clarisa?" Jacob guessed, as Remus step forward." First thing is that we need to make sure it's not an animagus, and then we can decide if Clarisa can keep it." Remus inform Jacob, whom nodded, and as Clarisa stepped aside, Remus cast the animagus revealer spell.

A few minutes later it was decided that the fox was not an animagus, and was resting in Clarisa's arms when Jacob spoke." Now that the fox if officially yours, what are you going to name it?" Jacob asked, as Clarisa looked unsure." Actually I'm not sure I can keep her, since the Institute might not allow me to have pets?" Clarisa worriedly informed everyone, as another voice entered the conversation." Miss. Whitewater, I know a spell which will make this lovely creature invisible to Muggles, if you let me?" Dumbledore spoke as he came into the kitchen." Then in that case, I guess I will name her Kitsune." Clarisa smiled, as the now name Kitsune gave out a happy bark.

For the next few hours, Clarisa talked to Jacob about Runes, and he was impressed at what Clarisa knew, and started helping Clarisa with her Rune spells, but as the time pass, Molly interrupted the two." Clarisa dear, we all will be leaving in the next half hour to get the Hogwarts students, so you better get ready now." Molly warned Clarisa, whom nodded." I will be back in fifteen minutes." Clarisa quickly said, as she got up and left the kitchen.

Platform 9 3/4

At the Platform 9 3/4, was chaos as parents or guardians waited for the Hogwarts train to arrive, and unfortunately for Clarisa, she was in the middle of it, as she nervously waited with the Weasleys." Great, something not right, I can feel it!" Clarisa nervously thought, as she quickly but secretly pop out her wand, and silently cast a number of protective Runes on the platform, and luckily no one notice her doing it.

Not more then fifteen minutes after arriving, the Hogwarts Express had arrived, and everyone quickly waved to the children looking out of the windows, but as they did pops was heard, and soon Death Eaters appeared around the wizards and witches on the platform." Protege!" Clarisa yelled while at the same time activated a powerful Rune that created a golden shield." Nothing they can throw at us will get threw the shield, but we can throw anything we want at them!" Said a loud adult voice, and many wizards and witches quickly cast numerous spells at the Death Eaters whom was shooting at the shield, but unfortunately taking out only about a handful since others had cast a shield of their own.

Even though the battle seemed one sided, since the shield protected the defenders from the Death Eaters, Clarisa knew the shield wouldn't last, and unfortunately for her more Death Eaters appeared firing the Killing curse, causing the shield to falter." Great the shield could stop the curse, but it only can handle a good number of hits before we lose it." Clarisa worriedly thought, and then making a decision, she knew it would be better to take the battle to the Death Eaters." Great, I know I'm going to regret this, especially with Molly around." Clarisa worriedly thought as she place Kitsune" which she was carrying" down on the ground." Stay Kitsune, I will be back once I kick some Death Eaters but." Clarisa quietly said, as she disappeared into the group of adults, and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Once Clarisa appeared, she was standing on the other side of the Death Eaters, and while she waved her wand, she activated another Rune." Stupefy!" Clarisa yelled, sending a powerful spell at an unexpected Death Eater's back, and slamming him into a number of others, while at the same time knocking them all out." Wow five for the price of one spell, I love these Runes spells." Clarisa grinningly thought, as she again cast the spell, taking out over five more Death Eaters, but unfortunately for her, the other Death Eaters was alerted to her attacks, and started firing spells at Clarisa, whom quickly went on the defensive.

At the same time Jacob was studying the shield, as he sent out several deadly spells he learn at Cairo at the now sea of Death Eaters." Guys, this shield won't last long, we need to scatter soon, and try to surround the Death Eaters to get the upper hand!" Jacob yelled, as Molly now noticed someone was missing." Hey Clarisa is gone, where did she go?" Molly yelled as the other Weasleys quickly looked around the defenders." I don't see her." Bill and Charley called out, just as a row of Death Eaters was thrown to the ground unmoving, and giving everyone a clear view of who their attacker was." CLARISA!" Molly yelled as she was wide-eye at seeing her in battle." That explained where the Runes came from?" Jacob informed Bill as they continue their attack side by side." I know, I was wondering who was casting those unknown protective Runes on the platform." Bill quickly said, as he also continued attacking the Death Eaters.

On the other side of the Death Eaters, Clarisa was having problems, since even though her spells strength was increased thanks to her Runes, there were almost equally powerful dark wizards within the Death Eaters ranks, and they were easily blocking her attacks." Great, I need more time to activate the last Rune I place on the platform to end this battle." Clarisa thought as she cast a Reducto curse at a group, taking out a few, while others duck out of the way.

A few minutes into the battle, the Death Eaters had suddenly stopped their attack, and a battle worn Clarisa and others was wondering why they stopped, until the still large group of Death Eaters parted, showing a snake like man, walking over to Clarisa." My, who do we have here, a very powerful witch!" Voldemort hissed unkindly." And who do we have here, a half blood pretending to be a full blooded wizard!" Clarisa hissed unkindly, causing Voldemort and others to sneer at her." I wouldn't spread lies like that, because when the last one did, he died begging for forgiveness to his once thought friends." Voldemort hissed, causing Clarisa to wince, since she knew he was talking about Harry." At least he knew the truth, and held you at bay for the last four years." Clarisa reminded Voldemort, whom sneered at her." And look what it gotten him, the betrayal of everyone he knew and was sentenced to die in Azkaban prison!" Voldemort hissed back, as a bored Clarisa decided to end this now." That was an interesting conservation; to bad I will end it now." Clarisa simply said as she waved her wand, but unfortunately for her, Voldemort was faster." Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort angrily hissed, quickly sending out a green spell which immediately sent Clarisa to the ground." And I thought you were someone to worry about, I guess I was wrong!" Voldemort hiss unkindly, as he looked over the fallen Clarisa.

During this time the defenders had froze at the sight of Voldemort, and as Clarisa fell Molly froze." NO CLARISA!" Molly yelled before falling to her knees crying, as the others renewed the fighting by quickly sending out curses.

The Death Eaters was caught off guard, as many fell to the renewed battle, and but sent out their own curses at the defenders, hitting the now greatly weaken shield.

As the Death Eaters and Voldemort sent spells after spells to destroy the shield, they didn't notice a still living Clarisa painfully getting up." Note to one self, update that spell weakening Rune." Clarisa painfully thought to herself, as she got up and yelled." Voldemort I am not done with you yet!" Clarisa weakly yelled, and as everyone stared at Clarisa, as she waved her wand, and a bright white glow rose from the ground, surrounding all the Death Eaters, and immediately causing them all to scream in pain, as they clutch their left arm, and then fell to the ground shaking in pain.

With all his Death Eaters out of the fight, Voldemort glared at Clarisa." You will pay for that, mark my words, YOU WILL PAY!" Voldemort loudly hissed, before Apparating away, while Clarisa again fell to the ground, this time passing out from the pain she was feeling.

Once Voldemort left, Jacob, the Weasleys, and many others quickly stunned all the trembling Death Eaters on the ground, as they reach an unmoving Clarisa." Bill take Clarisa back home, we should keep her out of the spotlight for now." Jacob quickly suggested, once he had checked Clarisa out." Will do, I will see you once you guys get back." Bill worriedly said, but as he picked up Clarisa, Kitsune came running, and jumped unto Clarisa." Alright you can come too." Bill said to Kitsune, before Apparating away.


	6. Aftermath and a new nightmare

A/N; First of all, sorry for the suspense at the end of this chapter, I need to recheck something to continue from where this left off, but hopefully I will get the next chapter up in the next day or so.

Also, about the original story, I'm looking over some scenes I had cut but had saved from my earlier works on that story, I had removed them since I had thought it was not sure of using it that soon for in story, and luckily I seem to have some scenes I can rewrite to finally get to the ending, but it should be a couple days before I again start writing it, just a warning of what to come.

Also I don't own Harry Potter, and please review.

Some hours after the attack, Dumbledore had assembled his Order of the Phoenix, to excess the current events." Thank you Molly, Bill and Jacob for the information about the battle, but do you know what sort of Runes Clarisa had used?" Dumbledore asked, as soon as they gave out their report." Sir, I recognized all the Runes on the Platform being from Clarisa's Rune Diary, but the one that saved Clarisa from the Killing curse and the one that hurt the Death Eaters is unknown?" Jacob informed the Headmaster, as Bill confirmed what Jacob had said." It appears Clarisa knows more about Runes then what she had shown us, maybe we should press on her knowledge on Runes." Bill suggested, but Dumbledore shook his head." I'm afraid that will be a bad idea, since Clarisa is a troubled teen, pushing her will cause her to alienate herself to those who want to help her, so we must wait this out, and accept what she already shown us." Dumbledore reminded Bill, whom nodded in defeat.

Once Bill and Jacob had their say, Molly quickly spoke up." Sir, how is Clarisa doing?" Molly worriedly asked, as everyone looked to Dumbledore." From what Madam Pomfrey scans showed her, Clarisa had almost magically exhausted herself, but should be fine in a day or two of bed rest." Dumbledore informed a relieved mother." That is good to hear, since I can scold her for giving me heart-attack, when I saw He who must not be name hit her with the Killing curse!" Molly firmly informed the Headmaster, causing everyone in the room to shudder at the thought of hearing Molly Weasley scolding.

The following day Clarisa awoke in a strange room, but it took a few minutes to realize where she was, and remembered what had happen the day before." Great, Voldemort now knows I might be a treat to him, I was hoping for some time before that happens." Clarisa grumbled, but quickly closed her eyes to pretend to sleep, just as the door to her room opened.

Entering the room, Dumbledore smiled at the sleeping form of Clarisa Whitewater, until." I know you are up Clarisa, since the wards in this room, told me you were awake for the last few minutes." Dumbledore firmly informed a now awake teen." Sorry sir, I was hoping for a few hours before talking to someone about yesterday." Clarisa tiredly informed Dumbledore, whom nodded." Don't worry, I won't need the details, since Bill and Jacob found all your Runes, and was able to piece together what you did." Dumbledore informed a relieved teen." But we all would like to know how you survive the Killing curse, and what happen to the Death Eaters at the end?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as Clarisa nodded." I had a special Rune on me that weaken any curses, but the downside the stronger the spell, the more of my own magic it used to block it." Clarisa informed Dumbledore, whom nodded for her to continue." For the Death Eaters, I had a another Rune that searches for a link, and sends out a powerful magical charge causing them pain, but unfortunately I needed to wait till the very end to use it, since it takes awhile to power up by absorbing the magic around the area." Clarisa explained, as Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

After a while of thought, Dumbledore looked to Clarisa." Can anyone use that spell weakening Rune?" Dumbledore hopefully asked, but Clarisa shrugged." I'm not sure, since you saw what happen to me when I got hit, and I don't plan on using it until I created a stronger Rune." Clarisa tiredly said, and Dumbledore nodded." Then I will leave you now for some rest, but I'm sorry to say that you will get a scolding from Molly, for your battle with Voldemort." Dumbledore grinningly informed a cringing teen." I guess I'm going to deserve it for worrying everyone." Clarisa shyly said, as she drifted asleep, and Dumbledore quietly left the room.

It was until lunchtime when Clarisa awoke, to see Kitsune awaking besides her." Hello little one, had a nice sleep." Clarisa asked as she sat up glad that she was no longer tired." I guess I better face the music." Clarisa thought as she cringe at hearing Molly scold her, as she went to the dresser to get changed.

Once Clarisa changed into fresh clothes, she turned to the bed, but was surprised that not only Kitsune was gone, a three year old girl with light brown hair was sitting where Clarisa last saw the fox." Um who are you?" Clarisa asked, but as the little girl looked to her, Clarisa knew." Kitsune is that you?" Clarisa asked in shock, and Kitsune only nodded." Does this mean you an Animagus?" Clarisa asked, and Kitsune shook her head, as to say no." If that so, you must be a magical creature, like a Boggart that can shape shift into anything?" Clarisa asked, and Kitsune both nodded a yes, but gave a nasty look, for referring her to a Boggart." Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, but come on we should tell everyone about what you can do, so maybe I can put off the scolding from Molly." Clarisa suggested, as she held out her hand to Kitsune, and she took it, and walked besides Clarisa out of the door.

As Clarisa and Girl-Kitsune reach to the kitchen doors, she was starting to feel nervous, as she heard some familiar voices." Great, Ron and Hermione is here, and if I not mistaking, Ginny and the twins must be here also?" Clarisa worriedly thought, and then gulped as she turned the door knob, and went inside.

As Clarisa went into the kitchen, she noticed there were more people then there were yesterday, but as she did, Molly greeted her." Clarisa, I'm glad to see you up, now come on and meet the rest of the family." Molly pleasantly suggested, as she led a very shy Clarisa to the other children, but at the same time not seeing Girl-Kitsune walking behind her.

The introductions went quickly, as Clarisa was introduced to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins, but before anyone could say something, a not so pleasant voice interrupted the children." Miss. Whitewater, I do hope you have an explanation to why you have a three year girl hiding behind your back!" Snape sneered, as everyone now notice Girl-Kitsune shyly standing behind Clarisa.

As Kitsune cover was blown, Clarisa picked up a surprisingly feather light child, and nervously spoke." I want to reintroduce Kitsune, this seem to be a special ability she have." Clarisa shyly explained, and Molly walked up to Clarisa to look Kitsune over." Yes, I can tell this is Kitsune, because of her eyes, and hair color match perfectly." Molly smiled as she gently took Kitsune from Clarisa." Now young lady!" Molly firmly started, as she lookedto Kitsune." You better not cause any trouble for Clarisa, or I will have to keep you here to keep me company." Molly happily said, before giving her famous Weasley hug to Kitsune.

With Kitsune distracting Molly, Clarisa sat at the table to grab some lunch, with Hermione siting next to her." Clarisa, I heard you have a good knowledge of Runes!" Hermione started, getting Clarisa attention." I was wondering if we can share what we know about Runes." Hermione hopefully asked, as Clarisa sighed." I will be glad too, but to let you know I don't spend all my time studying them, so I would prefer a break every now and then alright?" Clarisa shyly informed Hermione, and she quickly agreed, before she started her many questions about Runes, to Clarisa horror.

After almost an hour of talking about Runes, a tired Clarisa called it a day, to a disappointed Hermione." Hermione, I am still feeling the affects of what happen yesterday, so please I want to go back to sleep, and tomorrow we can continue if you want too?" Clarisa tiredly said as she got up and started walking, but at the same time making Molly who was still holding Kitsune, remember something she forgot to do." Clarisa one second please." Molly firmly said, stopping Clarisa deadin her tracks." YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED YESTERDAY, WHAT MADE YOU GOT OUT THERE AND FIGHT ALL THOSE DEATH EATERS!" Molly yelled, causing Clarisa to look very afraid, even though she was expecting this, somehow it triggered a nightmare reaction." But if I didn't, you all would have been hurt or worse." Clarisa shakily started, as a few noticed how Clarisa looked, but unfortunately Molly went on." BUT YOU WERE HIT WITH THE KILLING CURSE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO SEE YOU FALL, AND I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!" Molly continued since she had not notice Clarisa shrinking away from her." I'm sorry..." Clarisa started, but another yelling was heard, but this camefrom outside the kitchen." MUD-BLOOD TRAITORS, BETRAYALS..." The voice of a mean woman yelled, causing Clarisa to fell to her knees crying, as soon as she heard betrayals." No please I didn't kill Cedric, I didn't do it!" Clarisa pleaded, as she cried uncontrollable, causing everyone to look to her." Someone shut the curtain, and please Molly reframed from yelling at Clarisa." Dumbledore worriedly said, as he entered the kitchen and knelt next to Clarisa.

As Dumbledore knelt before, he placed a hand on her shoulder." Clarisa it's alright we know you didn't do it, since it was Wormtail who killed Cedric, so please calm down so you can drink this." Dumbledore kindly said, as he held a potion to the teen." I'm sorry Professor..." Clarisa started, but Dumbledore gently interrupted." It's alright, please just drink the potion, and well talk later." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and Clarisa took the vial and drank the potion, which put her to sleep the second it was empty.

Fifteen minutes later Clarisa was in her room asleep, and Dumbledore was back in the kitchen, looking worn." Clarisa should be alright by morning, but I'm afraid, we should take her back to the institute tomorrow, if she insists." Dumbledore worriedly said as Molly looked to him." Albus, I'm sorry I lost control, I should have stopped when Clarisa was looking afraid." Molly worriedly started, as Dumbledore place a comforting hand on her shoulder." It wasn't your fault Molly, Clarisa was warned before she entered the kitchen, so she knew you wanted to scold her for scaring everyone yesterday, but I didn't expect her reaction to Mrs. Black portrait." Dumbledore worriedly sighed as he sat down, looking sad that this visit didn't go well.

For a while no one spoke until Hermione looked to Dumbledore." Sir, what did Clarisa mean that she didn't kill Cedric?" Hermione asked Dumbledore, since only the children didn't know all of Clarisa known history." I guess you deserve the full story, of what we know about Clarisa." Dumbledore started, and went into what happen during the last month.

The following morning, Dumbledore sat in Clarisa's room looking worried, as Clarisa seem bothered by a nightmare, but unfortunately for her, Dumbledore couldn't seem to wake her." This can't be good, the dreamless sleep potion must have worn off, and she is now trapped in a nightmare." Dumbledore worriedly thought, as he petted an equally worried Fox-Kitsune.

It took almost half an hour, before Clarisa quickly sat up." MOM DAD, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Clarisa cried out, as she placed her face in her hands." I didn't mean to do it, please don't be mad." Clarisa cried as she continued crying into her hands.

For awhile Dumbledore was not sure what too do, since he knew this was a different nightmare then the one that he been told about, but he knew he should try to comfort the crying child." Clarisa, it's me Albus, you are safe here, so please stop crying." Dumbledore gently said, as he sat besides a sobbing Clarisa, giving her a comforting hug, in hopes she will calm down soon.

It took almost another half hour before Clarisa's sobs subsided, and then Dumbledore sadly looked to her." Clarisa was this a new nightmare?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as Clarisa nodded." It was sort of, since it seemed to have added more to my original nightmare." Clarisa shyly inform Dumbledore, and then started shaking." Professor, my nightmares seem to be getting worse, and I don't know if I can handle this anymore." Clarisa fearfully said, as she looked to Dumbledore." Clarisa, we will get to the bottom of this, but please I know you are hiding things from me and Dr. Sandy, maybe if you tell us about your past, then maybe your nightmares will subside." Dumbledore kindly suggested, but as Clarisa stayed quite, he sighed." Clarisa you don't need to decide now, but please in order for us to help you, we need to know more about you." Dumbledore gently informed Clarisa whom just nodded, as she seem to fall into a peaceful asleep." Sleep well Clarisa." Dumbledore only said, as he tucked Clarisa in, and left the room once he double checked the wards.

Once Dumbledore left Clarisa's room, he stepped into the next room, where a foot diameter stone bowl rest in the center of the room." I'm sorry Clarisa, but I must know exactly what you are dreaming of." Dumbledore worriedly thought, as he stared into a silvery swirling liquid, he waved his wand, and soon everything went black.


	7. Revelations

A/N; Here is the next chapter, sorry can't say much, since I'm working on the next one, and the original story, which I am still writing the finale chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

For an unknown amount of time, Dumbledore turn away from the Pensieve, as tears ran down his eyes from what he saw." What have we done?" Dumbledore only could say, as he fell to his knees, crying at the all the hurt and pain he felt from what he saw.

For awhile Dumbledore stayed there, until a gasped alerted him." Professor Dumbledore what happened!" Molly worriedly asked as she knelt before a crying Headmaster." I saw Clarisa's dream, and I know the truth of her past, and I'm afraid we are the cause of her problems." Dumbledore sadly informed a shocked friend." But how, we never knew Clarisa before yesterday?" Molly asked, now sounding unsure." I'm afraid we knew Clarisa even before yesterday, but please can you get Sirius and Remus, since they need to hear this also." Dumbledore informed Molly, as he transfigured some couches to get them all comfy for a long talk.

Flashback; Dream sequence

It was first darkness, as Dumbledore walked forward until a moonlit old graveyard appeared before him." I wonder where this is?" Dumbledore thought as he noticed a large cauldron on an open fire, in the center of the graveyard, and he walked forward to check it out.

As Dumbledore reached the cauldron, his attention was diverted to a flash of light, and two figures appeared falling to the ground." That is Cedric, and..." Dumbledore started, but shocked as he saw who the other was." Clarisa, what are they doing together?" Dumbledore thought, as he watched the scenes unfold.

As Cedric and Clarisa fell, Cedric looked to Clarisa as they got up." Harry did anyone tell you that the Tri-wizard Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked, as Clarisa shook her head." No, but I think we should get back to the cup, since I know for certain Dumbledore wouldn't want me to leave Hogwarts grounds." Clarisa worriedly said, as she noticed a figure approaching them. "Kill the spare." A voice hissed from a bundle the figure was carrying, and other voice sounded. "Avada Kedavra!" The figure yelled, sending out a green curse, which killed Cedric.

Far across from the scene, Dumbledore was shocked." This must be one of Clarisa's visions, during the Tri-wizard Cup, but this can't be, it feels more like a memory then a vision." Dumbledore worriedly thought as he watched Voldemort resurrection, and what seems like a one way battle, between Clarisa and Voldemort.

As the battle came to its finale end, Dumbledore watched as the wands connected and covered the two in a golden dome, and with Clarisa being the victor as she sent the connecting spells, towards Voldemort, and from here, Dumbledore knew was not part of the memory, but Clarisa's new nightmare.

As the connecting spells hit Voldemort's wand, ghostly figures appeared, but to Clarisa horror, they all turned into her angry friends and professors, all of them shouting at her for murdering Cedric." Please I didn't do it, I didn't kill Cedric!" Clarisa yelled, just as another figure appeared." You killed me Harry, how could you!" The ghostly figure of Cedric angrily yelled, causing Clarisa to drop her wand." Cedric please, I…" Clarisa started, but fell to her knees, as two more ghostly figures appeared, and was angrily looking at Clarisa." Mom, Dad!" Clarisa only could ask, as they step up to her.

As the ghost of James and Lilly Potter came up to Clarisa they started shouting at her." How could you HARRY, you not only killed Cedric, you also killed off the Potter line!" James angrily shouted, causing Clarisa to cry." Father, I had no choice, please..." Clarisa started, but an equally angry Lilly interrupted." You had no choice!" Lilly mimic Clarisa in disgust." You disgrace us, how could you do that after we sacrifice ourselves so you can live, and now you pay us back by being another Heir's family." Lilly shouted, as she spit at Clarisa." I…" Clarisa started, but broke down crying, unable to defend herself as her former parents continue their verbal assault.

Far away, Dumbledore was stunned." Does this mean Clarisa is somehow Harry?" Dumbledore only could ask, as everything went black.

For a while Dumbledore stood in darkness till an old witch appeared and surprised Dumbledore by speaking to him." Headmaster Dumbledore, my name is Madam Clarisa Whitewater, the young Clarisa's grandmother." Clarisa calmly informed Dumbledore, whom came out of his shock." But how can you speak to me, you are only a memory?" Dumbledore only could ask, causing Clarisa to smile." I'm not a memory, but an imprint of a former soul that help Harry gain the powers needed to defeat Voldemort." Clarisa sadly informed Dumbledore, and then went into what had happen during Harry's stay at Azkaban Prison.

Once Clarisa was done, she again continued." Professor, Young Clarisa is lost, and needs all the support she can get to fully heal your wrong doings towards her former self." Clarisa firmly started, as Dumbledore looked down in shame." Young Clarisa may not think that she needs to tell you who she was, but please try to convince her, since the only way she can be fully healed is by being with her former friends and family." Clarisa informed Dumbledore, whom nodded in agreement." I promise I will, and I will make up to Clarisa once she wakes, I promise you that Madam Whitewater." Dumbledore firmly committed himself." Thank you Headmaster, and please help look after my granddaughter, since she is a special child." Clarisa hopefully asked, and Dumbledore nodded, as he came out of the Pensieve.

End flashback

Once Dumbledore was finished with his tale to Molly, Sirius and Remus, they all were in shock." We failed Harry more then we thought we did!" Molly cried, as Sirius closed his teary eyes." James, Lilly I'm sorry for hurting Harry this way, I fail my promise I made to you both!" Sirius cried into his hands, as Remus place a comforting hand on his shoulder." You are not the only one Padfoot; I too am just as responsible in hurting Harry." Remus quietly informed his old friend, as tears fell from his eyes.

A few minutes have passed before Dumbledore again spoke up." We need to help Clarisa, and give her the same support as we had with Harry." Dumbledore quietly started, as the three nodded." And the first thing I would like to do is asked Molly if she wants to adopt Clarisa once she is fully recovered." Dumbledore hopefully asked, and Molly nodded" Of course Albus, do you really need to ask me?" Molly happily informed her old professor as she wiped tears from her eyes." And Sirius, do you still want to be her Godfather?" Dumbledore hopefully asked, and Sirius smile wide." Of course, I always wanted a Goddaughter to spoil rotten." Sirius informed his old professor, as he begin thinking of things to get Clarisa." Are you sure you want too, since she will now attract lots of boys, and probably would go out with one?" Remus joked, causing Sirius to look not so nicely at the thought." I will not have her dating till I'm old and gray; I will make sure of that!" Sirius said in a promising tone, causing Remus to roll his eyes.  
While Sirius, Remus and Molly talked about their newly required charge, Dumbledore step out to find three children listening to their conservations." Professor, is it true about Clarisa?" Hermione hopefully asked." I'm afraid it is, but please wait until I talk to Clarisa before going to her, do I make myself clear on this." Dumbledore firmly informed the three." But sir, why didn't she tell us?" Ron asked sounding hurt." Ron you heard what had happened, Clarisa had been hurt because of our actions!" Ginny reminded a now guilt ridden Ron." But I never meant to say all those things about Harry during that time, I too angry to think straight." Ron shamelessly confessed." We all said things we never meant to say about Harry, and now we need to help correct our past mistakes, so you will all help Clarisa get better?" Dumbledore hopefully asked, and the three quickly nodded." Then you better go and help Molly and the others to plan for Clarisa's future, and please we must keep this to ourselves, no one must know who Clarisa was, or she will be more in danger then she is now." Dumbledore warned, and the three quickly nodded as they went into the room to help as much as possible.

Sometime pass lunchtime, Clarisa quickly sat up and started hugging her legs crying, since the new nightmare had still bothered her." Clarisa it will be alright." Dumbledore's kind voice sounded, alerting Clarisa of his presence in the room." Professor, I can't handle this anymore, I feel like I want to end it all." Clarisa confessed, as she looked down and continue crying." I know it feels that way Clarisa, but remember you got friends to help you here and at the institution, and we all will be very sad to see you go." Dumbledore sadly informed Clarisa, whom looked to him." I just don't know what to do professor?" Clarisa sobbed, as she looked lost." Clarisa, the first thing you need to do is tell me the truth about your past, and we can help you coop with the wrong doings that led you to where you are now." Dumbledore firmly suggested as Clarisa looked down, and for a while Dumbledore thought she wasn't going to say anything until." Professor, I'm ready to tell you, but please don't get upset!" Clarisa almost begged." I will never get upset over anything you do, so please tell me." Dumbledore kindly asked as he looked straight into Clarisa's golden eyes, and Clarisa did so to his relief.

Once Clarisa was done telling Dumbledore her past, she looked down, unsure what to expect, but Dumbledore smiled as he lifted her chin, to have her looked at him." Now I need to confess, earlier I saw your dream using a Dream Catcher Pensieve, and not only that I had spoken to your grandmother Madam Whitewater, and she told me what had happen to you." Dumbledore calmly informed a startled teen." Madam Whitewater, also wanted to make sure that we do everything in our power to help you overcome your fears, and she also told me to help look after you, which I will." Dumbledore said, sounding committed to the cause." Thank you professor and I promise I will not hide anymore secretes from you." Clarisa shyly informed her ex-Headmaster, whom smiled at her.

Once Dumbledore was sure Clarisa was firmly committed in letting him help her, he again spoke up." Clarisa, there is something else you should know, since there are others who know who you were." Dumbledore informed a worried teen." Who did you tell?" Clarisa worriedly asked, as she looked to Dumbledore." I told Molly, Sirius, and Remus, but unfortunately, Hermione, Ron and Ginny over heard our talk, so they also know." Dumbledore informed a defeated looking Clarisa." Are they are upset at me, for what I did?" Clarisa fearfully asked, as Dumbledore quickly answered." No Clarisa, they are more upset at what they did to cause you to choose this path." Dumbledore started, as he took her hands to comfort her." They are actually hoping to meet the new you, if you allow them into your life again." Dumbledore hopefully asked, and Clarisa nodded." I want them back as my friend's professor, and thank you for telling me." Clarisa thankfully said, as Dumbledore smiled." Then I will be back, and bring them here so you can talk." Dumbledore suggested, and left the room.

It took a few minutes before the door to Clarisa to open, and a smiling Dumbledore stepped in, but held the door open for the others to come in." Miss. Whitewater, there is some important people whom want to meet the real you!" Dumbledore proudly said, as Clarisa looked to her former friends, as they came into the room." Um hi!" Clarisa nervously said as Ron spoke up." Bloody hell Harry, I knew you wanted to lose the Boy who lived title and all its fame, I wouldn't have thought you would go this far!" Ron jokingly said, while getting a number of slaps on his shoulders, from the girls." Ronald Weasley, mind your manners, and watch what you say!" Molly firmly scolded, causing Ron to look ashamed." Mrs. Weasley it's alright, since I know he is just playing around, and Ron my name is Clarisa Whitewater now, so please don't forget it." Clarisa shyly reminded Ron, and he nodded." Of course Miss. Whitewater I will always remember it." Ron informed Clarisa, sounding all gentlemen like, making everyone laugh.

Once everyone stopped laughing, Clarisa looked to Sirius, whom was not looking to good." Um Snuffles, are you mad at me for causing the fall of the Potter family line?" Clarisa worriedly asked, as Sirius sadly sighed." No Clarisa, I'm mad at myself for not seeing the truth that day, and failing my duties as Godfather to keep you safe." Sirius worriedly informed Clarisa." No Sirius, we all fail that day, but now we have a second chance to redeem ourselves, if Miss. Whitewater allow us too?" Dumbledore suggested, as Clarisa spoke up." I will, since I don't think I can survive without my friends and family around." Clarisa smiled, feeling happy that they were all back together.

For an hour, everyone in the room talked about old times, until the door opened to reveal Snape." Professor Dumbledore, I got grave news concerning Miss Whitewater." Snape warned, as he looked like he was torture for a long time.


	8. Pressing problems

A/N; The original Shadow Mage is finished, just to tell those who had not notice, but this one will end differently, since I will be using ideas that I had not used in the original one, and lastly about Clarisa powers, she had the Heirs ring on, so all her magic will not be the color black, I just forgot to say it in the story.

Also I want to do a late dedication to this story to a nice preschool teacher that I had work with, Aunty Sandy, whom I use her name for this story, and say thanks to her for allowing me personally work with a student with special needs, which I will introducing in a later chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

After Snape quickly explain what had happen, Clarisa was gone in puff of light smoke, and Dumbledore called for the Order to quickly assemble by using a magical device, and soon all members was in Grimmauld Place waiting for what Snape had reported.

As the Order assembled, Dumbledore gravely spoke." I have grim news, it seemed that Voldemort is after Clarisa, and since he knew Clarisa is not in the wizarding world, he is searching for her in the Muggle world." Dumbledore gravely informed everyone, as gasps were heard throughout the room." Sir, where did Clarisa go?" Molly worriedly asked, since Clarisa hadn't said anything before she left." My guess is back to the Institute to reinforce her wards, so she will be back once she is done." Dumbledore hopefully said, just as a puff of light smoke appeared, and a tire Clarisa appeared before the group.

Once Clarisa appeared, she was immediately hugged." Clarisa, don't do that again, without telling us where you went!" Molly firmly said, and Clarisa quickly nodded." Sorry, I went to check my wards on the institute, and place a new ward I was thinking of placing before now." Clarisa quickly explained as she sat down." Whitewater, are you expecting us to believe that your wards can stop He who must not be name from attacking your building?" Snape hissed unkindly, as Clarisa looked to him." No I don't, but they will give me time to prepare myself for a battle and even up the odds a little." Clarisa firmly informed Snape." That will be enough you two." Dumbledore firmly said, as he mentally shook his head at the rivalry that seem to have started between them again.

Once Clarisa and Snape stopped arguing, Dumbledore turned to Clarisa." Now Clarisa, I pretty sure your wards are sufficient, but I want Bill and Jacob to check your wards, and see if any improvements can be done." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa nodded." I guess so; here is the diagram of how I set up my wards." Clarisa shyly said, as she waved her hand and parchments appeared on the table before Bill." It's updated to what I did today, and you can see I covered everything that needed to do to protect the building." Clarisa informed Bill and Jacob, as they quickly scanned the parchments.

As Bill and Jacob looked over the parchments they nodded in approval." Not bad Clarisa, I actually do think you covered all areas, and those are nasty curses you set up for the defenses, which is not bad at all." Jacob said, as he smiled at Clarisa." I do see some weakness in your wards, but you do have those Rune traps set up in those areas, so I guess they will be well protected." Bill informed Clarisa who smiled at him." I made those areas appear weak, so any Death Eaters who notice those weaknesses, will fall for those traps." Clarisa shyly said, as she grinned at the outcome of anyone foolish enough to fall for that trick, causing Bill and Jacob to laugh out loud, before they continue checking over the parchments.

After a while once Bill and Jacob finalize their approval, they turned to Clarisa." I know you mapped out the wards, but I still would like to check them in person, if I may." Jacob hopefully asked, and Clarisa nodded." I guess you can come by when I leave with Dumbledore at the end of my stay." Clarisa suggested, and Jacob nodded, accepting what Clarisa had said.

Once Clarisa agreed, Dumbledore spoke up." Clarisa, does this mean you will be staying with us until on the day we agreed on with Dr. Sandy?" Dumbledore hopefully asked, as Clarisa shyly nodded." I guess, since I do want to try to get along with everyone here." Clarisa hopefully informed her ex-Headmaster, and almost everyone was glad to see that Clarisa was staying.

Christmas arrive day arrived, as Clarisa sat up smiling." No nightmares, maybe talking about my past with my friends help me recover." Clarisa thought as she petted Fox-Kitsune, since she had jump off her chest as she woke up." Good morning Kitsune, lets get going once I get ready for the day." Clarisa happily informed her Familiar, and then got up to change into some everyday clothes.

In a little while, Clarisa walked into the small living room, where all the presents were place, and smiled." Good morning everyone!" Clarisa happily called out to all in the room." Look like someone in a good mood, no nightmare last night" Sirius asked, as he hugged Clarisa." Nope, only pleasant ones, which I hope I will get every night!" Clarisa happily informed Sirius as they separated, and then Molly gave her a hug." That's good to hear, I do hope this means you are getting better?" Molly hopefully said, as they separated." I hope so too, since I can leave the institute once Dr. Sandy says I'm alright." Clarisa hopefully informed the elder Weasley, before greeting her other friends.

For the next hour everyone was opening presents, including a happy Girl-Kitsune, whom had some gifts from Molly, Sirius and Remus.

Once presents were out of the way, and as everyone ate breakfast, Clarisa noticed something on the Daily Prophet, Remus was reading." Ah Moony, what is that about on the front page." Clarisa worriedly asked, as those who knew Clarisa's past looked worry." Oh this is nothing Clarisa." Remus quickly said, but Clarisa quickly snatch the Prophet from him.

GIRL WHO LIVE

After many interviews from the attack on 9 3/4 the day before, many wizards and witches reported that an unknown girl not only attack the Death Eaters, had also survive the Killing sent by Who must not be name, as one witness had confirm by saying this." The girl just stood up just minutes after being hit by the killing curse, and then sent of a glow onto the platform, which immediately sent all the Death Eaters to the ground screaming in pain." A young man informed us, and it is unknown what the girl did, but many had claimed it had save many lives.

In related news, Minister Fudge is asking the Girl Who Lived to come forward, so he could personally reward her for her bravery, and say thanks for her help.

Once Clarisa read that part she stopped looking not so nicely at the paper." Great I got rid of one title, and got another one to replace it." Clarisa complained, as Sirius patted her hand." No I don't think you ever going to lose that title Clarisa, since it's your curse." Sirius joked, causing Clarisa to glare at him." Yeah sure Snuffles." Clarisa answered not so nicely, before leaving the kitchen.

A couple days pass, and Clarisa to everyone was happy and talking to her renewed friends, and even spending nights talking to Ginny and Hermione about girl stuff, which for Clarisa was actually fun to do.

On the fourth day the children got together after breakfast to try out the new Zonko's joke products, that the twins had bought earlier, and spent a good number of hours being turned into an assortment of animals, or making weird sounds, until Clarisa picked up a round black bubblegum looking candy, while the others were laughing at Ron who been turned into a small chicken." Hey guys, I wonder what this is?" Clarisa asked, as she swallowed the candy, just a second before George spoke out." Wait Clarisa that was meant for Ron to eat." George yelled too late, as Clarisa looked to him." Ah why is that?" Clarisa only could ask, as the candy took affect, and Clarisa begin to see her friends yelling and screaming at her." No stop, please!" Clarisa yelled, and then started crying into her hands at what she saw and heard, while alerting everyone of a problem.

As Clarisa started yelling, Hermione quickly went to her." Clarisa what is wrong?" Hermione worriedly asked, but Clarisa couldn't say anything as she cried, then Hermione looked to the twins." Fred, George, what was that candy?" Hermione angrily yelled, as she tried to comfort a crying Clarisa." A candy that temporary shows a person what they fear the most, we had hoped to get Ron to eat it, so we can watch him run around yelling at spiders being everywhere." Fred worriedly informed Hermione." You fools, don't you know what Clarisa worst fear is!" Ginny yelled, as she now noticed they have a huge problem." How long does the candy last?" Hermione quickly interrupted, as she continued looking not so nicely at the twins." Three minutes, and we don't have the antidote." George worriedly looked down in shame, as did his twin.

In no time, Molly was alerted of the new problem, and had brought Dumbledore with her, but once they saw Clarisa whom was now hugging her legs and sobbing, even when the candy had lost its affects, they knew they had a problem" Clarisa, it will be alright." Dumbledore kindly started, but Clarisa shook her head." Please take me back." Clarisa quietly asked, and Dumbledore nodded knowing that this combine with the nightmare the just days before must have taken huge toll on her." Molly please gather Clarisa's things, I will be taking her back to the institute in a little while." Dumbledore sadly informed Molly, whom nodded with tears in her eye, as she got up and left the room.

As Molly left, Hermione quickly spoke up." Professor please, we can help Clarisa get better, let her stay." Hermione quickly said, but Dumbledore shook his head." I'm sorry Hermione, I promise Dr. Sandy that I bring Clarisa back if she asked or any problems had arising, and I been ignoring the second part till now." Dumbledore firmly informed Hermione." But now I have too since Clarisa had ask to go, I'm sorry." Dumbledore sadly said, as Molly arrived with Clarisa suit case." I got everything Albus." Molly quietly informed Dumbledore, and he turned to Clarisa whom was still sitting." Clarisa, you need to remove your wand, let me help you." Dumbledore gently asked, and Clarisa held out her left hand, and Dumbledore removed the wand holster, while at the same time notice the scar, but didn't say anything as Tibi suddenly appeared." I can hold the wand for Mistress Whitewater." Tibi squeak, as Dumbledore nodded, as he gave the wand to Tibi." Please keep it safe Tibi; hopefully soon, Clarisa will need it back." Dumbledore kindly informed Tibi, and she nodded." I will, and please help Mistress get better; we all miss her at the Mansion." Tibi worriedly squeak, and was gone.

In a few minutes, everyone gave Clarisa a tearful goodbye hug before Dumbledore had use a sock as a Port Key to send them off to the institute.

Less then five minutes after she had been contacted from her office, Sandy was in the main lobby looking worried at seeing Clarisa a not so great shape." Albus what just happen?" Sandy asked as she saw Clarisa curled up the couch." A couple nights ago Clarisa had a new nightmare about her parents, but she seemed alright after talking a little about it." Dumbledore started causing Sandy to look to him." Her parents, did she say anything more about it?" Sandy asked, as she looked worried." I'm sorry, but she didn't say much about the dream." Dumbledore informed the doctor, but looking unsure how to tell Sandy what cause this breakdown Clarisa seemed to have." But what happen, why is Clarisa like this?" Sandy asked, as she sat next to Clarisa, whom had not looked at her or said anything." I'm not sure, since she was happily talking to the other children, and then she became like this, so I decided to bring her back, when she asked me too." Dumbledore worriedly informed the doctor, whom nodded as she sighed." It will be best that I take Clarisa up to her room, and hopefully she will come out of this soon." Sandy informed the Headmaster, whom sadly nodded." I will you later then Clarisa, and please get better since your new friends would want to see you again." Dumbledore informed Clarisa as they all got up from the couched, but Clarisa didn't say anything, as she was lead by Sandy to the elevators.

As the elevators door closed, Dumbledore had waited till Clarisa was out of sight, before heading to the institute exit looking worried about the day's events, and hoping that Clarisa will come out of this alright.


	9. New Year, new problems

A/N; Sorry short chapter, but I will need time to think of how this will go, before continuing.

Also I would like to dedicate this part of the story to Brandi, a five year old special needs child whom brought me torture, stress and headaches, but in the end it was worth it, since working with her, she taught me the value of life, during a traumatic event in my own life, during the last month she was in the preschool I was volunteering at.

Also another dedication to Mark, a teacher whom made school fun for me, and I will always remember him.

Both Brandi, and Mark are in this story, and will have rolls in helping Clarisa.

Also I don't own Harry Potter, and please review.

After Dumbledore took Clarisa back to the institute, he returned to Grimmauld Place where everyone's was not in a happy mood." Professor is there any chance we can see Clarisa?" Hermione worriedly asked, as Dumbledore sat down in the kitchen." I will need to talk to Dr. Sandy, but I don't see why not?" Dumbledore informed a relieved teen." When can we go?" Ron asked looking ready to go now." One second Ron, I will ask the Doctor on my next visit, and we will see from there." Dumbledore firmly said, as Ron and the others looked hopeful that they will Clarisa again soon.

Unfortunately for Clarisa's friends, Sandy was not having any luck in helping Clarisa to get better and to make things worse, a new patient was to arrive by the New Year, and she had to cancel all her appointments to prepare for the arrival.

During the last week of the Holidays, Sandy was in a meeting in her office with another doctor." Dr. Mark, I need your advice on our new patient, since I think she might be best to hand her over to the fifth floor." Sandy informed a slightly older doctor." That might not be a good idea, since they handle dangerous patients, and I don't think a ten year old will last long on that floor." Mark informed a tired looking doctor." Dr. Sandy I read her history, and from what I saw when I had worked on fifth floor, she is not a suited candidate even what I had witness when we interviewed her." Mark informed Sandy, and she nodded." I trust your judgment doctor, but what about the other patients; they could be a risk if she gets out of control." Sandy worriedly warned." That is what we have the orderlies around for, and they will be able to handle a ten year old." Mark reminded Sandy, and she sighed, knowing he was right.

For awhile neither doctor spoke until Mark looked to Sandy." Dr. Sandy, what's going on, since I'm sure the new patient isn't your only worry?" Mark gently asked, as Sandy sighed knowing the elder doctor can easily see through her thoughts." Its Clarisa, she isn't getting better, and I fear we might lose her." Sandy worriedly warned Mark, and he nodded." I know, since I always see her in the activities room sitting and looking lost." Mark sighed knowing Sandy's problems." Dr. Sandy, Clarisa will be alright, she had gone threw this phase before, so we just need to be patient and try to help her out of this depression she is in." Mark gently said, as Sandy nodded. "I know I just wish we know more about her past, since she is still quiet about it." Sandy quickly said, wishing she had the answer." That I'm afraid, we probably not find out anytime soon, unless we can get Clarisa to openly talk about it." Mark worriedly informed Sandy, as she nodded in defeat." Come on now, enough about Clarisa, since we need to get our plans ready for the new patient, and hope she won't destroy the activities room in the near future." Mark joked, getting a glare from Sandy, before getting their plans together.

January arrived too soon for the doctors of the institute, and the arrival of the new patient, even Clarisa was intrigue about the new patient, since she showed some interest when Sandy arrived in the activities room to make a last minute announcement." Alright everyone, remember what I warned you about with the new patient Brandi, you may try to talk to her, but don't touch her in any way, since she will be violent." Sandy firmly reminded everyone, and the patients quickly nodded." Now if there is any problems call for an orderly, they will handle Brandi and quickly bring her to her room, where she will be kept till she calms down." Sandy informed everyone and sighed." Now are there any questions you have concerning Brandi?" Sandy asked, as a patient stood up." Um, why is Brandi like this?" The patient shyly asked, as Sandy gave it a thought before answering." Brandi's father use to beat her up real badly, and it affected her both mentally and physically, this is the reason for Brandi's violent outbreaks." Sandy sadly informed the patient, and then turned to the others." I know many of you came from an abusive home, so you all know what she must have gone through, so please be patient with Brandi, since like you she needs someone to turn too for help." Sandy finished, and turned to the elevators to head for the lobby, to wait with the other doctors, to greet Brandy.

In the lobby area, Sandy met up with Mark, and the other doctors." So how long until Brandi gets here?" Sandy asked, as they looked to the entrance of the institute." Five minutes, before all hell breaks loose on the children's ward." A cranky old doctor informed Sandy." Dr. Abe, I doubt it will be that bad…" Mark started, but stopped as the doors opened for two people, both clothes was mess up, including their hair." I had been wrong in some cases." Mark now worriedly said as he and other gulped at the scene.


	10. Secrete unfolds

A/N; Finally I finished this chapter, sorry Shawnie-cat talked me into helping her with Biohazard Outbreak, and I couldn't resist.

Also on the next chapter, I will be adding something I had stop myself from writting in the original story, and rewrote it to what it is now,and at the end of this chapter, will clue you into what I am planning on.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and its charactors, and please review.

Days after Brandy's arrival went well, but the doctors knew this would be like the calm before the storm, since accidents could happen around Brandy, and it always does in the ward, so all the orderlies were on pins and needles, as they kept an eye out on all the patients especially Brandy .

Also During this time, Clarisa was still not talking since she returned to the institute, and for Sandy, she was still at the lost of how to help Clarisa to get better while she was in her care.

All was well in the ward until the third night, when Carlos was making his rounds, he noticed an unknown three year old girl with light brown hair, and wearing patients clothing sneaking about in the hallways." That is strange, I wonder if she from the fourth floor?" Carlos thought, since he knew the fourth floor deals with younger trouble children." I better get her before she gets hurt." Carlos thought before heading towards the child.

As Carlos headed towards the three year old, the girl noticed the oversize Orderly and ran off down the hallway." No you don't, since I can outrun the fastest patient on this floor." Carlos smiled as he ran faster then anyone thought possible for his large size.

As Carlos ran, he saw the little girl dash into a room, and once he went in, he notice it was Clarisa's room." Great I better not disturb her." Carlos thought as he quietly searched about the small room, but found no child about accept for a sleeping Clarisa." Great, she must have left the room, before I could find her?" Carlos thought as he scratched his head trying to figure out how the little girl did that, but decided to leave before he accidentally wakes Clarisa.

As Carlos left, he did not notice six-inch dent on the sheets, directly on Clarisa's chest, or that Clarisa unconsciously started petting the spot.

As the days pass, Clarisa is sometimes seen smiling at some unexplained incidents that seems to be happening on the floor, like disappearing things which reappear seconds after the owner notice it's gone, and the appearance of little playful fox which is seen playing with a number of the children, but always disappears when an Orderly or doctor gets near.

It's been almost a week since the mysterious incidents occurred, and Sandy and Mark decided to have a small meeting to try to solve their dilemma." So any idea of what is going on here, since I really hate not finding my things when I need them?" Mark sighed, as he lean back on his chair." I know, and then there is that mysterious girl that is seen, and no one knows who she is, and I check every floor that deals with children that young, but no one reported any one missing." Sandy informed her colleague as they sighed wondering what is going here.

For a while no one talked since they were lost at what to do until the door to the office burst open." Excuse me Dr. Sandy, but we a problem in the activities room, and its Brandy!" A young Orderly quickly informed Sandy, but both doctors quickly got up." Great, I knew our peaceful way of life wouldn't last." Mark sighed as he and Sandy rushed out of the office.

Once in the now devastated activities room, Sandy and Mark met up with several doctors and Orderlies, whom was dealing with a now animal crazed Brandy, whom tries to scratch everyone in reach." Brandy please calm down, we want to help you!" Sandy calmly said, as she was glad the other patients was remove from the room but, as she tried to reach to Brandy, but got a long red scratch on her hand, before Sandy could dodge the patient's attack.

As Sandy backed away, the Orderlies cornered Brandy, and with two large men, both had firmly held Brandy in place, and then dragged a reluctant child to her to her room, where Brandy were restrained to her bed until the doctors could decide what to do with her.

Once Brandy left, Sandy gave out a loud sigh." Great this will leave a mark?" Sandy said out loud as she examine the dark red scratch Mark step up to her." I will leave what Dr. Sandy?" Mark joked getting a light punch from Sandy." That is so old Mark, but come on we should see what happened and then head back to my office so you can fill out YOUR report on YOUR patient outburst." Sandy firmly informed her colleague, whom groaned at the thought." Wait a minute I thought Brandy was both our responsibilities, so you have to help also?" Mark argued, but Sandy was already talking to the Orderlies" Great I hate doing reports!" Mark groaned, but headed to where Sandy was standing, and started talking to the others.

.A day later things got back to normal at the Institute, and Sandy was glad that Brandy hadn't cause any serious injuries, or she would have to send her over to over to the top floor, where the most violent patients are kept." Great what am I to do, I got one patient whom not responding to anything I do to her, and another who is violent when we try to help her." Sandy thought as she looks over Brandy's and Clarisa's folder, but spied a name that was written recently on Clarisa folder." Hmm, I never got to check up with Headmaster Dumbledore since our last meeting last month maybe I should now." Sandy thought as she picked up the phone, and called the Headmaster.

The following day as Dumbledore calmly sat in Sandy's office facing the doctor whom was sitting behind her desk." Dr. Sandy How is Clarisa doing? Dumbledore first asked as he sat before the doctor." Headmaster Dumbledore, to tell you the truth, I'm lost at how I or the Institute can help Clarisa, since we have no clue of her past!" Sandy informed the Headmaster, with an almost defeated tone." Also I have a feeling you know more about Clarisa then what you told me in the past months." Sandy informed a startled Headmaster.

It took a few minutes before Dumbledore could speak, and he knew in order to fully help Clarisa, Sandy does need to know everything about the girl." You are right Dr. Sandy, but to be truthful I didn't know this until last month, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Dumbledore started, with a sigh." But first before I begin Dr. Sandy do you believe in magic? "Dumbledore calmly asked a startle doctor. " Headmaster, I don't believe in magic, since I can easily tell what is done in the shows." Sandy asked looking puzzled at the old Headmaster." No not trick magic but real magic." Dumbledore informed an unbelieving doctor." Ah alright, but first I will be calling upstairs to check if they got a spare room." Sandy started, but froze as Dumbledore's wand flew into his hand, and transfigured the phone into a potted plant.

For a few seconds Sandy was shocked, as she stared at the plant until Dumbledore spoke." This is just an example would you like to see more?" Dumbledore asked, and Sandy only could nod as she examined the plant to see it was real, and it was.

After a few more spells, and a few explanations, Sandy looked to Dumbledore." Alright I believe you, wizards and witches are real, so please tell me what I need to know about Clarisa." Sandy finally said, as Dumbledore nodded." Good to hear, but first Clarisa story starts off with the birth of a boy name Harry Potter." Dumbledore started, and began with a long but edited tale.

For an hour, Sandy sat quietly until Dumbledore finished his tale with Harry's imprisonment and death, before sadly looking away." That is an interesting story and I can tell you are telling the truth, but what does this have to do with Clarisa?" Sandy asked looking unsure how Harry and Clarisa were connected." Dr. Sandy I told you that story since Harry Potter and Clarisa Whitewater are the same person." Dumbledore now informed a very shocked doctor, and then went into what he learned a month ago.

Once Dumbledore was finished with his tale, Sandy looked lost in thought before speaking." Thanks professor, I won't tell anyone about magic, and this will help me with working with Clarisa, since she can now tell me everything about her past." Sandy started, as she looked to the Headmaster." Also I want you to bring all of her friends whom know who she was on the next visit, since this will help with Clarisa's recovery." Sandy finished, and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

After agreeing with doctor, Dumbledore spoke." Dr. Sandy, I been wondering if I took Clarisa to her former family Crypt to pay her respects, would that help since I know she never been there, even as Harry?" Dumbledore asked the doctor, but looked unsure." Yes this might bring some closure to her personal demons of what she did to become Clarisa, by openly speaking her fears, and asking for forgiveness to her former parents." Sandy informed the professor whom was glad the plan might work." Then I will set up a day I can take Clarisa to the graveyard in the coming week, and also I'll see about bringing some of her friends and family along." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested, and Sandy agreed." Sound like a plan, but I want to be there to see what happens." Sandy quickly suggested, and Dumbledore agreed." Then we better call this a day, so I can set this plan in motion." Dumbledore kindly informed the doctor as he got up from his chair to leave." Alright then and I will see you later, hopefully Clarisa will be alright soon." Sandy hopefully informed the Headmaster, whom nodded before leaving the office.


	11. Reawakenings

A/N; Sorry it took so long, the ending to this chapter was not easy to write, since I had a number of scenes to work with, and had to chose which one was suited best, but in the end I decided to somewhat combine them, and this is the end result, so I hope you like it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter, and please review.

Several days Dumbledore had gotten his plans underway for Clarisa's visit to her former parent's graves, as he gathered Clarisa friends and adopted family to head to the institute for Clarisa's visit.

It was close to dinner as Clarisa sat in the activities room hugging her legs, and looking lost until a kind voice sounded." Clarisa, there some people who dieing to see you for the last month." Sandy gently informed Clarisa, whom just unfolded herself and followed the doctor to the elevator, and then to her waiting friends.

Moments after leaving the elevator and stepping onto the first floor, Clarisa was immediately hug by a red haired woman" Oh Clarisa, we are glad to see you again!" Molly greeted, but frowned as she noticed no reaction from Clarisa." It will be alright Clarisa, but come on your friends are waiting to see you again." Molly gently informed Clarisa and then led her to where the others were nervously waiting in the living room area of the floor.

As the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus warmly greeted Clarisa, Sandy looked sadly at the unemotional state Clarisa was in, and sighed since she was hoping being with her old friends would help.

After giving Clarisa and her friends sometime to greet each other, Sandy kindly interrupted" Hello there, my name is Dr. Sandy, and I been working with Clarisa for a number of months now." Sandy informed everyone, and Molly smiled as she walked up to Sandy." Headmaster Dumbledore had told us about what you are doing, and I would like to thank you for all you did, since I always thought of Clarisa of my own, since she entered our life." Molly kindly greeted, and soon Sandy was introduce to the others, whom warmly greeted Sandy

Once Sandy was acquainted with everyone, Dumbledore kindly interrupted." Excuse me Dr. Sandy, but we need to leave the building and use our form of travel where no on will see us." Dumbledore gently inform Sandy, and she nodded." I'm all set to go, so led the way." Sandy nervously informed Dumbledore, since she was not too sure about the Portkey travel, when Dumbledore inform her about it.

Godric's Hollow Graveyard

Just outside of a large cemetery, a group of people fell from a bright light, and landed on the ground, which many some fell to the ground crying out in pain." Ouch I will never get use to that." A red haired boy yelled as he was help up by one of the adults." Ron it takes practice to land correctly." Remus amusedly informed Ron, then help up the only adult that was on the ground." Dr. Sandy, are you alright?" Remus concernedly asked as he helped the doctor up." I'm fine; I just wish you picked a place that was not so dirty." Sandy complained, since most of her clothing was covered with dirt and grass." Well that can be fixed." Remus amusedly informed the doctor, and with a flick of his wand, the doctor's clothes were clean in a split second." Wow magic does fix everything." Sandy smiled, as she looked herself over, since she was surprise how clean her clothes were now." Unfortunately for us magic can't fix everything, but we should get going." Remus informed the doctor, since the children was already magically clean up, and was waiting to head into the graveyard.

It took a little over ten minutes before the large group found themselves before a large white crypt with a name Potter above the door, causing Clarisa to tremble as she saw the name." Clarisa, you don't need to go in, since we thought you would like the chance to know where your former parents were buried." Sandy worriedly informed Clarisa, and she nodded and stepped forward to open the door to the crypt.

As Clarisa stepped into the crypt, Sandy move to follow, but Dumbledore place a hand on her shoulder to stop her." We should leave Clarisa alone for a while, to say what she needs to say." Dumbledore suggested, and Sandy only nodded, as everyone waited to give Clarisa some time with her former parents.

Once inside a spaces room, Clarisa saw many glass coffins along the walls, and scatter about the room, with what appears to be a sleeping person in it, but she could tell that even though they did not show any signs of death, she knew that they all were.

As Clarisa walked into the crypt, she notice two coffins that was place beside each other, and she walked between them she saw her sleeping parents in them." Mom, dad…" Clarisa only could whisper, as she placed a hand on each coffin, and cried at the lost of her parents.

As Clarisa cried, her hands started to glow, and Runes appeared on her parents coffins, causing those outside to rush in to see what were happening." No Clarisa don't do it, don't use that Rune!" Bill and Jacob yelled, as they tried to move forward but an invisible wall blocked both paths.

As the Rune experts yelled and then was restrained, Dumbledore worriedly looked to them." What is Clarisa doing?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked to Jacob." That Rune is an experiment Clarisa was working with us last Christmas, but last we know it was not perfected." Jacob warningly informed a very worried Dumbledore." May I ask what Rune it is?" Dumbledore uncertainly asked." It was called a Time Reversal Rune, which it could reverse time on a living object, and Clarisa was hoping to use it on He Who Must Not Be Name, to reverse everything he done to himself." Jacob grimly informed Dumbledore, whom quickly looked to Clarisa." Clarisa please, even if you perfected the Rune, it can't bring the dead back since it been tried before, but never worked!" Dumbledore warned, but a shadow poured across the parent's coffins, and encased them in shadows.

For a minutes Clarisa stood with her hands slightly covered in shadows, until the shadows exploded leaving the coffins intact, but causing Clarisa to fall to the ground." CLARISA!" Everyone yelled, and rush up to the fallen teen.

As Clarisa was looked over, Dumbledore looked to the Potters, and was shock to see both parents breathing." My world, did Clarisa do the impossible?" Dumbledore thought as he magically remove the glass coffins, and nervously check the bodies, which immediately sat up." NO LEAVE US ALONE!" James yelled, as Lilly quickly looked around." HARRY WHERE IS HE!" Lilly yelled at the same time, while got the attention of all the others in the room.

Everyone that is living in the crypt was shock to see the Potters alive, and it took a few seconds before Dumbledore could speak." Lilly, James, everything is alright, so please calm down and we will try to explain what is happening." Dumbledore kindly informed the resurrected Potters.

For a while both Potters started to calm down, and then started looking about" Headmaster, what is going on, and why are we in my family crypt?" James quickly asked, but Lilly immediately spoke up." But sir what about Harry where is he?" Lilly quickly asked, making almost everyone cringe at the idea of telling the Potters of what had happen during the last school year." Everything will be explained, but first we should head out of here, and once at Grimmauld place we will tell you all." Dumbledore kindly said, but had a slightly worried tone in his voice.

Grimmauld Place

Once at Grimmauld Place, Madam Pomfrey was quickly contacted, and was examining Clarisa along with Sandy whom was very interested in magical healing.

While Clarisa was being looked at, Dumbledore and the others was in the kitchen helping the newly resurrected Potters get fully updated, and the parents was too happy when they learned of Sirius and what Harry had to go through during his school years.

As the hours went, Dumbledore was gladly interrupted before getting into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, by Pomfrey and Sandy whom had entered the room." Headmaster, Miss. Whitewater is fine except for some magical exhaustion, so she need some rest for the night or two." Pomfrey firmly informed the Headmaster." Thank you Madam Pomfrey, but I think it would be wise to have Miss. Whitewater be sent back to the Institute once she is awake." Dumbledore suggested, as he notice Sandy was about to say something, but stopped once Dumbledore had suggested transferring Clarisa back to her care.

Once Pomfrey left, Lilly turned to Dumbledore." Excuse me, who was that girl whom Madam Pomfrey was checking on, and why is she in an Institute?" Lilly asked, as she looked to Dumbledore, but it was Sandy whom had spoken." Clarisa Whitewater is one of many patients with severe problems I been looking after for some months." Sandy informed Lilly, who looked to the doctor." You not a witch are you?" Lilly asked, as Sandy nodded." I'm not, but I do know a little about the magical world." Sandy informed Lilly who nodded in acceptance.

Once Lilly was informed about Sandy, James spoke up." Headmaster, I been wondering where is Harry, since I want to see my teenage son." James firmly asked, causing many to cringe at the thought of telling the couple of what Happen to Harry." I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that can not be done, until I finish telling what happen to Harry in his fourth year." Dumbledore informed the Potters, while making everyone shudder at what the couple would do to them.

As Dumbledore told the Potters of the first and second Tasks of the tournament, the Potters were angry that Harry was force into this, but was greatly impress in Harry at the things he had accomplished during the tasks.

The story about the Yule Ball brought smiles to the Potters, as Dumbledore recounted Harry's first dance, and its outcome.

Soon the Third Task was being said, and Dumbledore gulped as he recounted how Harry performed in the Maze, and went into how Harry and Cedric made the fateful decision of touching the Tri-Wizard Cup together, and their disappearances by the use of an unknown Portkey.

Once Dumbledore reach the part of Harry and Cedric disappearances, Dumbledore grew silent." Headmaster, what happen to Harry, please we must know!" James quickly demanded, as Dumbledore gave out a sigh before speaking." When the teens disappeared, I and many others quickly went to the Maze to remove enough of it to get to the center, but as we did we notice Mad-Eye Moody, along with two fallen teens." Dumbledore stopped as he mentally curse himself for what he did during that time.

When Dumbledore stopped, Lilly looked to him." Headmaster are you telling us Harry is DEAD?" Lilly almost yelled, as tears fell from her eyes." No Harry was not dead but was stunned by Moody, since he saw Harry killed Cedric." Dumbledore gravely informed two very angry couple, butt continued." When Minister Fudge heard this, he had Harry sent to Azkaban Prison to await his trial, while the rest of us had turned our backs on an innocent boy." Dumbledore sadly informed two very angry parents.

It took a few seconds before the Potters reach the boiling point, and quickly stood up." HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM, YOU KNEW HE NEVER WANTED TO BE IN THE TOURNAMENT, SO THERE WAS NO REASON FOR HARRY TO HAVE KILL THE OTHER!" Lilly screamed causing everyone including Molly to back away." Dumbledore, I know there must be more to this, so tell us before I start cursing you for this injustice to our son!" James angrily demanded, and Dumbledore nodded." Even though we were convinced of what happen that day, we were having doubts of what Moody had told us by the next day, and was questioning it." Dumbledore sadly informed the relieved Potters." But unfortunately I made the grave decision to wait till the third day to confront Moody, and it was a mistake I wish I not made." Dumbledore stopped as he looked sadly down.

Seconds after Dumbledore stopped, Lilly looked to him." Headmaster what happen!" Lilly demanded, and with a sigh Dumbledore continued." A newly resurrected Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley, and had confessed that Moody was not only a spy in disguise, but had lied to us about Harry Killing Cedric." Dumbledore sadly informed two enrage Potters.

Once Dumbledore informed the Potters of their betrayals, Lilly was beyond mad." What happen after that DUMBLEDORE, and it better not be more bad news!" Lilly warned in frightening way causing everyone in the room to flinch." I immediately left to Azkaban Prison with Minister Fudge, and we found…." Dumbledore immediately stopped as he couldn't seem to handle the memory of that day, as he closed his eyes and cried." Headmaster, what happen?" James angrily demanded, knowing that the Headmaster answer was not going to be good, but another answered for him." Harry James Potter was found dead in his cell." Clarisa shyly informed her former parents from the doorway." No it can't be, this is a nightmare!" Lilly yelled as she cried into James shoulders.

For a while the couple cried, as Clarisa was checked over by Sandy." Clarisa, how are you doing?" Sandy asked with a concern voice." I'm worried about what I did." Clarisa only said, as Jacob stepped up." Clarisa, how did you use the Time Reversal Rune, I thought you couldn't power it up?" Jacob asked as Clarisa looked to the crying Potters." I don't really know, since my thoughts was only on my parents, I was not trying to create the Rune." Clarisa worriedly informed everyone before growing silent.

Once Clarisa informed everyone what had happen, Dumbledore spoke up." This was probably a powerful form of Will Magic." Dumbledore suggested, but as Clarisa gave him a puzzle look, he continued." Sometime when a wizard's or witch's will is strong enough, anything can happen, even the impossible like the resurrection of the Potters." Dumbledore gently informed Clarisa, causing Lilly to look unkindly to the teen." I wish you let us stay dead, since we would not have to mourn over our dead son!" Lilly shouted, causing Clarisa to back away in fear." Please Lilly, there is still more to say." Dumbledore quickly informed the angry parent, so Clarisa won't take any of the anger her parents were sending out to them." What else is there?" James glaringly asked, as Dumbledore sadly sighed." I will tell you, but first I need to tell you about how I met Clarisa." Dumbledore started, and began to tell of his first meeting with Clarisa.

Once Dumbledore informed about the second meeting with Clarisa, Lilly quickly spoke up." Sir, what does Miss. Whitewater have to do with our dead son, other then the visions she been having of him?" Lilly asked with a snap to her voice." Because those visions was actually Clarisa very own memories, which at that time kept a secrete, so well I didn't pick on it until I witness the vision first hand, and met her Grandmother Clarisa Whitewater." Dumbledore informed Lilly, whom eyes went wide." Are you sure it was not shared memories?" Lilly asked, as Dumbledore shook his head." No, since I can tell when a memory is a personal memory or was planted into the person mind." Dumbledore informed Lilly as James spoke up." Then how did Clarisa have gotten Harry's memories, if it was not sent to her threw a vision?" James confusedly asked, but it was Lilly who answered." Because Clarisa had personally experience the memories didn't she?" Lilly gasped out, as she looked wide-eyed to Dumbledore then Clarisa, whom was getting nervous by the second.

As Lilly guessed the answer, James looked to Clarisa." Harry, how can she be my son?" James asked, as he looked shocked." Before I tell you, I need to explain something." Dumbledore informed the Potters, whom nodded." When Harry was in Azkaban Prison, he was bombarded by visions of our betrayals, and unfortunately it left him in a state of depression and hopelessness, and on the day he was release, there was another visitor whom gave Harry not only a second life, but the power needed to overcome the evil that is name Voldemort." Dumbledore informed a wide-eyed James." Headmaster, please don't tell me Harry had undergone the Heir Transfer spell?" James quickly asked, causing Lilly to cry." NO it can't be!" Lilly yelled, but as she looked to Clarisa she knew." I'm afraid it was, but thanks to the spell, Clarisa is not only smart, she is a very powerful witch." Dumbledore informed two not so happy parents.

It took awhile for the former parents to composed themselves, and looked unhappily at Clarisa." I guess we should thank you for giving us a second chance to live." James informed Clarisa, in a way she knew her former father was not too please with her." I hope you are happy with your new life Miss. Whitewater." Lilly unkindly stated before both parents left the kitchen, with a not so happy Sirius and Remus following.

Once James and Lilly left, Clarisa sadly looked down." Dr. Sandy, can we go back to the Institute?" Clarisa shyly asked, but Sandy sighed as she answered." It's too late to go back now Clarisa, but we were welcome to stay for the night." Sandy suggested, and Clarisa nodded before Molly led them to their rooms for the night.

In a room that was set up for the Potters, Sirius and Remus were not pleased with the newly resurrected Potters, as they sat and argued about Clarisa." James, Lilly, please give Clarisa some time, since she does want to know her parents." Sirius gently informed the Potters." GET TO KNOW US, she disinherited her rightful family line, and you expect us to forgive her." James almost angrily yelled." James please remember what she went through when she agreed to have the spell done, she thought we all deserted Harry, and had no friends left." Remus started looking hopeful that the Potters would listen." And after what I saw in the Pensieve of Clarisa's dream, I would have also chosen the path she took." Remus gravely informed the Potters, whom looked to him." Was her dreams really that bad?" Lilly now worriedly ask as Sirius nodded." It was worse then bad, since Clarisa constantly has dreams of us betraying her, it's no wonder she has problems with her life." Sirius sadly informed the Potters, whom now realized not only that they were wrong, they may have made things worse for Clarisa.

It took a moment for the Potter to make a decision, and James looked to his old friends." Alright I will accept Clarisa as she is, and maybe we can be a family again." James informed everyone as he looked hopeful to his wife." I guess Clarisa can be the daughter I always wanted, if she lets me into her life." Lilly smiled at the thought, and their friends smiled knowing it would be like old times again.

Later that night the door to Clarisa room opened, for a red hair woman, and she walked over to the bed looking sadly at the teen." I promise Clarisa, that everything will come out alright, I'll make sure of it." Lilly sadly informed the sleeping teen, before bending to kiss her forehead, and was about to leave, when she felt a tug on her robes she was wearing." What the…" Lilly started but turned to see a three year old girl smiling at her." Oh you must be Kitsune, I am please to meet you." Lilly smiled at the little girl, whom nodded before turning into a fox, and jumping onto Clarisa to get settled in for the night." Goodnight Kitsune, and please keep Clarisa safe." Lilly sadly said before leaving the room. 


	12. Family Reunions

A/N; Sorry it took awhile, but here is a short chapter which took me a while to write it out, since my original felt like it was too identical to the Longbottoms version of this story, but here it is.

And also on Bio-Hazard, I got a Beta Reader Soldier of the Moon, and he is working on thecurrent chapters including Shawnie-cat newchapter 10, but unfortunately only chapter 1 is beta read, but I will post the rest when he emailsthem.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

The following morning Clarisa awoke startled, since she immediately noticed she was not in her room in the Institute, but seconds later she remembered." MOM, DAD!" Clarisa gasped out remembering the day before, and immediately the door to her room opened for Sandy, and a few others.

Once Sandy reached Clarisa, she immediately checked her over." Clarisa are you alright, was there any dreams?" Sandy asked, sounding concern for her patient." No, at least I don't remember, but yesterday did it really happen?" Clarisa shyly asked, as she now notice who came with Sandy, and she now looked very nervous.

Just behind Sandy, a black messy hair young man and a red hair young woman nervously stood since they remember their outbursts towards Clarisa the day before and now were regretted it." Clarisa, we want to say sorry for what we said, and we hope you will want to live with us, when you are better." Lilly hopefully ask, as she stood nervously beside her husband." I too want to apologize, since I do want to get know you also." James gently informed Clarisa whom looked startled." You want me back into your family?" Clarisa shyly asked, as both Potters nodded." Yes we do, since even though you no longer our blood, you are still our son in spirit." Lilly smiled, along with Clarisa." I would like that, and if you want too, we can live in Shadow Mansion, the unplotable Whitewater family estate." Clarisa hopefully suggested, and the Potters nodded in agreement." That will be perfect, since our home in Godric Hollow is gone, we don't really have any place to live right now." James regrettably informed Clarisa." But first Clarisa, we need to plan some things, so please meet us in the kitchen." Lilly informed Clarisa, whom nodded as the adults left the room so Clarisa could get dress.

Sometime later Clarisa with Kitsune walking besides her, entered the kitchen, but froze as they heard Sandy gasped." Clarisa Whitewater I think you have some explaining to do, especial about that little girl that been causing mischief in our Institute?" Sandy asked, as she looked firmly at Clarisa." Um this is Kitsune my unfortunately trouble making Familiar." Clarisa nervously informed her not so happy doctor." Clarisa Whitewater, why do you have a young girl as a Familiar?" Sandy firmly asked, but Dumbledore quickly intervene." Dr. Sandy, please calm down, since Clarisa has every right to have Kitsune as a Familiar." Dumbledore gently informed the Doctor, and then turned to the shy little girl." Please Kitsune, return to your true form, it will help us with this problem you caused." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and within a wink a small fox stood where Kitsune was.

For a while Sandy could only stare until Dumbledore spoke up." You see Dr. Sandy, Kitsune seem to be a very ancient magical creature that can change into other living things." Dumbledore kindly informed a startled doctor." What do you mean ancient, she look so young?" Sandy could only ask, as Dumbledore sighed before speaking. "Actually we don't know much about Kitsune's past, but we do know she had been seen in Cairo for the last two hundred years by many reliable wizards and Muggles." Dumbledore informed an accepting doctor." I guess I have to trust you on this, since this is very unbelievable." Sandy stated as she shook her head, before picking up fox-Kitsune and sat down on a chair.

Once seated, with Kitsune in her lap, Sandy looked firmly to the fox." Now little one, since you seem to make our floor an interesting place, so I guess I will allow you to come back with Clarisa, but under some conditions." Sandy firmly started, to the relief of Clarisa." First, you will not touch any of my things, but please continue pranking Dr. Mark, and Dr. Abe." Sandy suggested with a smile, as Kitsune gave a light bark confirming she heard Sandy." Second I don't want any messes, or I will have to send you home do I make myself clear?" Sandy firmly asked, and with nod from Kitsune Sandy continued." And lastly please come by to see me when I'm in my office alone, when Clarisa is busy or is asleep, since I wouldn't mind some company every once in a while." Sandy smiled, as Kitsune turned into a girl and nodded." Oh no, Kitsune hook another one." Clarisa shyly joked, since Kitsune seem to befriend almost everyone she meets.

For the next half hour breakfast was an enjoyable experience, since the everyone spent equal amount of time between Clarisa and Girl-Kitsune, making sure both was happy, and was fed properly, but as the time ran down, Dumbledore's kind voice got Clarisa attention." Clarisa, we need some things to discuss." Dumbledore firmly informed the teen, whom looked up to him." What is it professor?" Clarisa worriedly asked, as Dumbledore gave out a sigh before speaking." Don't worry Clarisa, we need you to sign some forms, for the Potters to officially adopt you, unless you want to live with the Weasleys?" Dumbledore suggested, as Clarisa closed her eyes, then quickly making a decision, she turned to Molly." Mrs. Weasley I always thought you as a mother when I was Harry, and even now I always will think you of one." Clarisa shyly informed the elder Weasley." So please forgive me for not accepting to be part of your family." Clarisa worriedly ask, as Molly smiled with a tear in her eye." Clarisa you will always be part of my family, so there is nothing to be sorry about." Molly assured Clarisa, as she took her hands." Just promise to come by when you can to visit me and the rest of your family." Molly gently informed a happy teen, before giving Clarisa the famous Weasley hug. o

Once Clarisa was let go, she turned to Lilly and James." I guess you are stuck with me." Clarisa smiled, as did her parents." We wouldn't have it any other way." Lilly assured Clarisa, then they all got into a big group hug.

As a very happy Clarisa was being acquainted with her new families, Sandy smiled knowing this is what Clarisa needs to get better, and hopefully soon, Clarisa will be able to leave the Institute for good.


	13. Brandi

A/N; Sorry about the long wait, I was cut off the Internet for the last few months, but is now back and posting stories, and I have a few new chapters for this story, more to come soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The month of February came, and Sandy whom was watching a very happy silver hair girl in the activities room, was smiling herself." If nothing goes wrong in the coming month, I think Clarisa will do fine away from the institute." Sandy happily thought, but grew sad a second later." But of course this will mean I might not see her again after she leaves us?" Sandy sadly thought before shaking her head." No this is what I'm here for to make sure all my patients will be able to live a happy life away from the Institute." Sandy firmly thought, but lone tear showed her true feelings.

It has been some weeks after the Potter's resurrections, and an unexpected discovery was made by Clarisa as she lay in bed one night." What the…" Clarisa thought as she quickly sat up to see a younger girl in her doorway." Um Brandi what do you want?" Clarisa asked, as she nervously looked to the young girl." You are a witch?" Brandi asked, sounding angry at the fact." How do you know about us, unless are you one?" Clarisa uncertainly asked, but knew she was right the second she asked.

For awhile Brandi stood quietly at the doorway, looking angry at Clarisa until Clarisa calmly spoke." Brandi please why are you made at me?" Clarisa worriedly asked, since she could sense intense hatred towards her." My father told me that magic was evil, and had severely punished my mother and me for the fact that we are witches." Brandi spat, causing Clarisa to realize that Brandi's life was far worse then Harry's was." Brandi, your father was wrong, there are good witches, and I can help you." Clarisa tried to reason, but Brandi glared." There is nothing you can do!" Brandi angrily yelled before storming off down the hallway.

For a while Clarisa sat there unsure of what just happen." Great with all that hatred, Brandi might become a Dark witch." Clarisa shakily thought, but hope that it will not happen, as she lay back trying to think of a ways to help Brandi.

The following day after Brandi's visit, Dumbledore arrived with Clarisa's parents, and once they all sat down in Sandy's office, Clarisa quickly spoke up." Professor we have a problem, there is a patient that is a witch, living here in the Institute." Clarisa quickly informed a worried Dumbledore." Are you sure Clarisa, and if it's so how bad is she?" Dumbledore asked as he looked interested in the discovery, but Sandy quickly cut in." Wait a minute Dumbledore I want to know who this witch is is?" Sandy asked, as she looked to Clarisa." It's Brandi, since she visited me last night and was very angry that I was a witch." Clarisa worriedly informed everyone.

For a while no one spoke until Dumbledore turned to Sandy." Dr. Sandy is this child the one who is destructive to everyone who touches her?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as Sandy nodded." I'm afraid Brandi is, and right now I have no clue to how to help her." Sandy informed the Headmaster with a defeated tone.

Once Sandy was done speaking, Clarisa looked to her." I know some things about Brandi, both she and her mom were abuse, all because Brandi's father knew both were witches." Clarisa informed her Doctor, as she nodded." Actually Brandi's father did more then that, we believe he murdered Brandi's mom in front of his daughter!" Sandy started, as she sounded not so happy about the fact." And I believe this along with years of abuse is what made Brandi hate being touch." Sandy informed the shock group.

Once Sandy informed everyone of Brandi's past, Clarisa looked to her." I think I can help Brandi, if I talk to her." Clarisa shyly informed everyone.  
"No, this will be too dangerous, what if Brandi attacks you?" Lilly quickly warned.  
"There is nothing Brandi can do to harm me, and plus I can protect myself with magic." Clarisa firmly reminded her parent.  
"True but using magic might make things worse Clarisa." Dumbledore warned, before sighing." But I'm afraid if Brandi doesn't get better the Ministry of Magic might step in, and seal off Brandi's magic, just to make sure she doesn't do any magical damage while like this." Dumbledore warned, while Clarisa looked to him.  
"Please let me try before that happen, I can get threw to her, I know I can!" Clarisa begged, as Dumbledore looked to the determine teen.  
"Headmaster, maybe this will be the right way to help Brandi, since Clarisa is a witch, she can openly talk to Clarisa about her problems." Sandy suggested, after a thought." And plus I seem to learn more about Brandi thanks to Clarisa being here." Sandy finished, as the Headmaster sighed.  
"Fine, but I don't want to see you hurt, but if you are determine to help, I won't stop you Clarisa." Dumbledore started with a sigh." But Dr. Sandy must make sure you are safe while with Brandi, do I make myself clear on this!" Dumbledore firmly suggested.  
"Professor, my room is monitored twenty-four seven, so I am always safe." Clarisa shyly reminded her professor, while looking straight at him.  
"I know, but still I want to place my own wards, so I can keep tabs on what is happening." Dumbledore suggested, and Sandy agreed, before making it so.

For the next few nights, Brandi continued visiting Clarisa, and nothing said between them as Brandi glared and left before Clarisa could say anything until on the third night of visiting Kitsune made her self known." What is that?" Brandi uncertainly asked, as she spied the little fox on Clarisa's bed.  
"This is my friend Kitsune, and she can be yours if you let her." Clarisa smiled, as she petted the little fox's fur.  
"Is it magical?" Brandi uncertainly asked, as Clarisa nodded.  
"Very magical, since she can turn into any animal you want." Clarisa informed the younger child, since she discovered much of Kitsune abilities.  
"Ah can she turn into a little kitten?" Brandi shyly asked, and Kitsune turned into a small brown furry kitten." Oh wow!" Brandi happily said, before surprising Clarisa by rushing up to the bed, and snatching up the cat to hug her.

In a little while Clarisa got use to having Brandi near her, and decided to ask a question." You know when I was little, both my parents was murdered by a bad Wizard." Clarisa informed a startled child.  
"Is that why you are here?" Brandi uncertainly asked.  
"No I was sent to live with my Uncle whom was not friendly to those who are like us, this included the entire family." Clarisa sadly informed a not so happy child.  
"Did they beat you up, and do not so nice things to you?" Brandi worriedly asked causing Clarisa to wonder what was the things Brandi was talking about, but decided not to ask.  
"No unfortunately I wasn't, but my room was small cupboard under the stairs, and many times I was left in there without food and water for almost a week." Clarisa sadly started." My cousin, like to play Clarisa Hunting, when I leave the house." Clarisa continued, while editing as much as she can." And my Aunt makes me their personal slave that did everything while they do almost nothing around the house." Clarisa sadly sighed, at the memories." All this continued till I went a school for Wizards and Witches." Clarisa stopped since she did not want to think about Hogwarts.  
"That was not nice of your family did they get put away like my father?" Brandi shyly asked.  
"Actually I don't know what happen to my family, since I…" Clarisa stop as to wonder what to say, but thought of something a second later." I tried running away from my problems, but it landed me in here, since I couldn't cope with them." Clarisa tried to say, but Brandi was not looking nicely at her.  
"There is more isn't it, I can tell when someone is hiding something?" Brandi warned, and Clarisa nodded.  
"Alright, but don't go crazy on me, or you might not be able to come and see Kitsune." Clarisa warned before continuing." My family was a little nice to me, when I went to the school, where I met and befriended a small group of friends, and a few professors." Clarisa sighed at the memories, before telling Brandi of some of her adventures.

For a week, Brandi arrived late at night to talk to Clarisa, and the older teen told the younger girl about her magical schooling, in hopes Brandi would interested, and see that there are good things to magic, other then what she told.

Unknown to Brandi and Clarisa, Dumbledore had some charms on the room so that he can over hear everything in the room, and the Muggles accept for Sandy, would never suspect anything-strange happening in Clarisa's room.

This continued till the end of that week, when Sandy called Clarisa to her office, for a chat." How is talking with Brandi going?" Sandy first asked, as Clarisa sighed.  
"I'm doing most of the talking, and Brandi just asked for more info, and I do know about the Charms Dumbledore place on the room, so I know him and most likely you know what was being said in there." Clarisa firmly informed a startled doctor.  
"Clarisa he did it so the Orderlies wouldn't hear the strange things you were talking about, you know why right?" Sandy firmly asked, and the teen nodded.  
"Because only you know about us, and Dumbledore want it that way." Clarisa guess as the doctor nodded.  
"Right, but for now, I want to know about your home life with the Dursleys." Sandy asked, and Clarisa sighed before speaking.  
"I know they never want me, since my Aunt and Uncle always verbal abuse me, and tried many things to remove my Freakishness." Clarisa started with a sigh.  
"What is the Freakishness, and what did your family do?" Sandy worriedly asked.  
"My magic, when strange things happen around me, they would lock me in my cupboard under the stairs, and keep me in there from a number of days to almost a week." Clarisa sadly informed the Doctor, whom did not like this one bit.  
"From what you told Brandi, your family didn't hit you?" Sandy calmly asked.  
"No, but sometimes they give me a shove to move me out of the way, but my cousin he does more then that." Clarisa stopped as to think.  
"What is it, what did your cousin do?" Sandy press as Clarisa looked to her.  
"Dudley liked to bully me around, and I get many bruises from him, and I know his parents support anything he did to me, since they thought it could help get rid of my Freakishness." Clarisa firmly informed her Doctor.  
"Did you tell anyone about what was happening at your home?" Sandy asked, as Clarisa sighed.  
"I tried, but somehow my so call family was always let go, and I became the trouble making boy, whom no one would listen too!" Clarisa almost shouted, at the injustice to what she went threw." I don't why no one would listen, so after a couple of years of trying during my Muggle school years, I just stop and let it happen." Clarisa now started crying, and looked down with tears falling.  
"Clarisa, I'm sorry you went threw this, no one should ever have gone threw all you went through!" Sandy sadly started, as she took Clarisa's hand." But at least now you will have a great family to live with, and they will always love you." Sandy smiled, as did Clarisa.  
"I know." Clarisa only said, as she wonder what will her life be like now, when she leaves the Institute.

After the meeting with Clarisa, Sandy called Dumbledore over to her office for the next day, to asked a question she hope his answer was not what she thought." Headmaster Dumbledore, since I already know about the Blood Wards that protected Harry during his stay at the Dursleys, can you tell me of any other wards or charms that you place on that home?" Sandy firmly asked, just as Dumbledore sat down before her.  
"There was allot of charms I place on the Dursleys home in hopes Harry would be safe from Dark Wizards, so I wouldn't know where to begin." Dumbledore unsurely informed the doctor.  
"Then I would like to know if there was a charm that repels anyone from taking Harry from the home." Sandy firmly asked, causing Dumbledore to look thoughtful.  
"Yes, since I knew there was a chance that the Ministry of Magic might take Harry from his family, so I place a number of charms that make them lose interest in the child." Dumbledore informed a not so happy Doctor.  
"Does this charm affects us also?" Sandy firmly asked, and as Dumbledore nodded a yes, Sandy gave out a long sigh." Headmaster, did you know anything about Harry's home life before and during his time at Hogwarts?" Sandy firmly asked, as Dumbledore looked startled at the Doctor.  
"I heard rumors of his family not liking Harry, but I didn't think it was not anything to worry about." Dumbledore started but was cut off.  
"Then listen to this, and please tell me if this was something not to worry about!" Sandy firmly informed the startled Headmaster, before playing a tape of her last talk with Clarisa.

Once Sandy's Tape was over, Dumbledore was shock." I didn't know, trust me Dr. Sandy, I would've remove Harry from that home the second I did learn what was happening." Dumbledore quickly informed the Doctor.  
"That is hard to believe, with so many charms to protect a child." Sandy firmly started, as she sighed as she calmed down." Sorry, I been getting to many cases like this one, its hard to believe that we who suppose to protect the innocent, sometimes don't see the wrong doings, and the innocents are left undefended, until it is almost too late to help." Sandy sadly sighed, as did Dumbledore.  
"At least now we can correct our mistakes, and make sure Clarisa is now living a happy life." Dumbledore suggested, and Sandy agreed.

Once Sandy calmed down a bit, she looked to Dumbledore." Before we do something about Clarisa, is there a way we can do SOMETHING about the Dursleys?" Sandy firmly asked the Headmaster.  
"I'm afraid no, since all their abuse toward Harry would just be counted off as borderline abuse, which does not hold well in court." Dumbledore sadly informed the Doctor, but grinned at a thought." But maybe we don't need to put them in jail for their crimes." Dumbledore suggested with a wide grin.  
"You know something better then a long term jail sentence?" Sandy asked but looked unsure for a second what Dumbledore was thinking.  
"I do, since I personally know a couple of Wizards whom specialized in curses, and I know they would like to get back at anyone who had hurt Clarisa." Dumbledore suggested, as Sandy was not so sure about this plan.  
"Fine, as long its not life threatening, or murder I'm in." Sandy firmly informed the Headmaster.  
"Then in that case, I will contact my friends, and later we can plan for the attack." Dumbledore smiled as he got up, and after a friendly goodbye left.

To Sandy's surprise, Dumbledore returned several hours later with two men she met during the Potter's resurrections, and the Potter couple." Dr. Sandy, I believe you already met Bill, and Jacob." Dumbledore introduced two men in adventure's outfits.  
"How I can not forget two flirting young men." Sandy smiled, as the two men smiled at her.  
"Alright children, lets focus on what we need to do to get revenge Harry's relatives." Dumbledore firmly started, as the three pouted." Now Bill and Jacob, you have some non-lethal curses we can use?" Dumbledore asked, as the men pulled out some parchments.  
"Yes we do, but why are using them against Harry's former family, I thought we was going after Clarisa family?" Bill confusedly asked.  
"Because, Harry and Clarisa share the same family." Dumbledore started, before telling the truth about Clarisa past.

Once Dumbledore fully informed two more then ready to help Curse Breakers, Jacob was the first to speak." Since we are dealing with Muggles, I have a number of Curses that will not attract them to our world." Jacob firmly informed the group, as pointed to a list." Like this one, who make them scratch a certain body part uncontrollability, or one that make them do minor mistakes without knowing." Jacob suggested, as Dumbledore smiled.  
"Good ones, but I want to have the curses only affect them in their home." Dumbledore suggested, and the two Curse Breakers reluctantly agreed.  
"It will take sometime to set the boundaries of the curses, but we should be able to curse every inch of that so call home by the end of the day." Bill evilly suggested.  
"Then its settled, lets get this plan running as soon as possible." Dumbledore firmly suggested, and they all got ready to leave.

Private Dr. several days later

Just outside a small two story house, two pops sounded the arrival of a young messy hair man, and an young red hair woman, whom gagged at the sight of a picture perfect home." This is no doubt my sister, she was always a neat freak." Lilly sickly informed her husband.  
"And I thought you were bad when you judge me and my friends cleaning job." James informed his wife as he looked disgusted at the sight before him.  
"Come on and lets get this over with!" Lilly sighed as she started walking, but stopped as she noticed someone before them.

In the driveway to the Dursley's home, Lilly was startled to see a silver hair girl standing there, but three pops alerted her and her husband of four others whom looked disappointed." Look like SOMEONE beats us in cursing the Dursleys." Jacob sighed as he turned to a innocent looking girl.  
"What did Clarisa do?" Lilly quickly asked.  
"According to what I saw a Electrical Malfunction Rune, and a Confession Rune!" Bill informed the Potters, whom looked to the young girl.  
"OK I understand the Malfunction Rune, since no electronic devices aren't working in that home, but what is the Confession Rune for?" Jacob uncertainly asked Clarisa.  
"It would make my late cousin Dudley confess to any crimes he just committed, and I think he is now in prison for some theft and bodily harm to a number of kids in the neighborhood." Clarisa informed everyone, whom looked murderous to her.  
"Thanks a lot Clarisa, you made us plane a perfect curse for nothing!" Bill sighed, as Clarisa smile.  
"You know if you had checked earlier, you would have noticed my Curses in full affect since last summer." Clarisa shyly informed everyone before disappearing in a puff of light smoke.

As Clarisa disappeared, Lilly turned to her professor." Look like Clarisa had taken care of a few loose ends." Lilly sighed as the Headmaster nodded.  
"We'll I'm glad we made amends for our misdeeds, or we would be the next to be cursed by a not so happy teen." Dumbledore gladly informed a cringing group, before everyone disappeared with a pop.


	14. freedom

A/N; Here another chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The month of March came and a smiling Sandy entered the Activities room to see Clarisa and Brandi working happily together." Good Brandi stopped her attacks, and is letting anyone touch her, this will be the start of her recover, and it's all thanks to Clarisa." Sandy thought, but sighed as she looked to the silver hair teen." And also look like Clarisa is ready for the real world, I better get started on the release forms for her, maybe Dr. Mark will do it for me?" Sandy smiled, as she spotted her colleague and sat beside him.

As Sandy sat at the Activities table, she looked to Mark. "Hello Dr. Mark, do you think Clarisa is ready to leave us?" Sandy asked, as the fellow Doctor looked to her. "From what I know, she is doing allot better then when she first came in." Mark sighed, as he looked to the silver hair teen.  
"Yeah Clarisa seem to have no nightmares, no longer look depress, and always seem to very active." Sandy informed her colleague who nodded in agreement.  
"So you think we should release her back into the real world?" Mark questioned.  
"It does look that way and luckily I already have a family to take her in, once we pronounce Clarisa fine." Sandy gladly informed a smiling Doctor.  
"I'm glad she does, and I bet you came to me to get Clarisa's release papers to fill out right?" Mark firmly asked an innocent looking Doctor.  
"The thought never cross my mind, and thanks for volunteering to write it for me." Sandy smiled, before leaving the room, before Mark could argue more.

The following day, Sandy met up with Dumbledore in her office, and was finalizing the release of a certain teen." It's settled then, I will officially release Ms. Whitewater this coming Friday so she can get use to the outside world, before going back to school." Sandy started, as the Headmaster agreed." But one thing does worry me, about this Girl Who Live, we need to get that title removed from Clarisa, so she can try to have a normal life?" Sandy firmly asked, since she knew how it affected Clarisa when she was Harry.  
"I know, and things are already looking bad for her." Dumbledore sighed as his copy of the Daily Prophet before Sandy.

GIRL WHO LIVE FAILS TO STOP ANOTHER ATTACK

After her first arrival, the Girl Who live fail to stop a five attacks which killed a number of Muggle and Wizards families, and destroyed a number of homes.

The Girl who live is not living up to her counterpart reputation, and we the Daily Prophet is wondering why she is not doing anything about it.

As Sandy read that part, she looked not so nicely at Dumbledore." Headmaster this is not right, the Newspaper gives Clarisa a title whom she never accepted, and now it says she needs to be the Wizarding World Savior or be disgrace for not doing something she won't have any control over!" Sandy firmly asked.  
"You are right, and I do have a plan which I was planning on doing once Clarisa is fully recovered." Dumbledore calmly informed an interested Doctor.  
"Why do you need to wait till now to do it?" Sandy questioned, as Dumbledore sighed.  
"Since Clarisa needs to come with me to see Madam Bones, and get a Court Order for the Daily Prophet to stop their Campaign that both supports and disgrace the Girl Who Lives title." Dumbledore informed an accepting doctor.  
"Yes this will work, but I think we should do this before Clarisa is release from the Institute, so when can you set up this meeting?" Sandy approvingly asked a thoughtful professor.  
"Tomorrow morning I guess, and I will be early to pick up Clarisa." Dumbledore suggested, and Sandy agreed.  
"I will get Clarisa in here so we inform her of our plans." Sandy suggested, and Dumbledore quickly agreed, as Sandy got on the phone to page an Orderly to get the teen.

In no time Clarisa was informed of the Adults plans to free her of an unwanted title, but before they could continue, she had one question to the Headmaster." Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if Harry could have gotten rid of the Boy Who Live title, if he went to court like we are about too." Clarisa firmly asked the Headmaster.  
"That will be an answer I can't tell you, since your former self did temporarily slay the most powerful Dark Wizard of our day, and by the time you were reintroduced into the Wizarding World it was a Household name." Dumbledore sadly started, as he looked to the teen." While you Clarisa had just survived an attack by the same Dark Wizard, you can fight the title before it becomes imbedded into our memories." Dumbledore gently informed the teen.  
"Then I'll make sure that I won't have the same problems that affect my former self, and will do anything to get rid of that stupid title." Clarisa firmly informed the adults, and they were glad that the teen would fight for her rights.

The following morning Clarisa was picked up by Dumbledore, and was immediately brought to the Ministry of Magic, where she was suddenly the focus of every Wizard and Witches as she and her Headmaster walked to the elevators." Why do I have an unnerving feeling we are not going to leave here without causing a scene?" Clarisa worriedly ask as they got on the elevator.  
"Not too worry Clarisa Madam Bones will make certain you will leave here without getting into trouble." Dumbledore whispered, as they continue their ride.

In time thanks to Dumbledore status, Bones met the Headmaster in her office some minutes after arriving in the Department." Headmaster, is this the teen you were telling me about yesterday?" Bones first ask the age Headmaster.  
"Yes Madam Bones, Clarisa Whitewater is the Girl Who Live, but would like to make a formal complaint against the Prophet for using her image for the title, since she didn't give them permission to do so, or was even asked." Dumbledore firmly informed the Head Court official.  
"Ms. Whitewater, I need to verify that you are who the Prophet is writing about, so would you mind if I use Veritaserum to verify your claims?" Bones firmly asked as she looked to the teen.  
"I will allow it, if you just stick to what had happen on the platform." Clarisa worriedly asked, and older woman nodded, before pulling out a clear vial, and administered the potion.

Luckily for Clarisa, Bones only asked if she was the girl in the Prophet and her feeling about being the Girl Who Live under the potion, and once that was done Bones administered the antidote." Ms. Whitewater, as I see it you have the right to complain about the stories the Prophet is sending out about your unwanted status." Bone firmly started, as she pulled some parchments from her desk." And you can do this two ways, go to court to sue the paper which I'm sure you will win, or second go to the Prophet Head Office to give them the option of being sued or apologizing to you for falsely turning you into something you are not." Bones suggested, and the teen gave it a thought.  
"I want to give the Prophet a chance to recall everything they said about me, so I will take the second option." Clarisa shyly informed Bones.  
"In that case, I will go with you to see this threw, and make sure the Prophet doesn't do anything more to make this any worse." Bones firmly suggested, as she got up and fire called some Aurors for back up.

Daily Prophet Office

The visit to the office didn't go smoothly since the second Clarisa was in the main office she was pounce on by the reporters." GIRL WHO LIVE, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAME!" Someone yelled causing Clarisa to look worried at the workers looking her way.  
"How could you let all those people die, you must be a false Savior!" Someone angrily shouted causing a lot of protest against Clarisa, but the Aurors and Madam Bones stopped them.  
"That will be enough, we are here to speak with the Manager of the Prophet, and if anyone tries to stop us, I WILL have you arrested for assaulting an underage teen." Bones warned before leading her group further into the office.

After numerous warnings from Bones, her group finally got to the Head Office of the Daily Prophet, and met up with an important looking man." Madam Bones, Headmaster, I'm Jeff the Manager in charge, what can I do for you?" The Head manager worriedly asked as he looked to the group.  
"Simply really, we want you to stop all future articles of The Girl Who Live, since the child made a Formal Complaint against what you are writing about her, and plus she never consented in being the Girl Who Live!" Bones firmly informed the Manager.  
"But can't be the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had confirmed that he talked with the Girl Who Lived, and she told him that He would not be name nor his Death Eaters will not win against her, you must have read that article?" Jeff worriedly informed the group.  
"That is a lie I never met with the Minister, nor will ever take that stupid title!" Clarisa firmly started, but was stopped by Dumbledore.  
"Mr. Jeff, I can confirmed that this child had never met the Minister, and if you continue writing about her, you can see her lawyers about a Suit against you!" Dumbledore firmly informed the Manager, while placing several parchments before him, causing the man to become pale.  
"You can't possibly use those lawyers they are highly expensive, since they never lost a case!" Jeff stuttered out, but Clarisa smiled.  
"I can afford any Lawyer I want, and I know I will win, since you been doing nothing but writing things I can't possibly know about, and then making me a scapegoat for the Wizarding World problems!" Clarisa firmly informed a very worried man.  
"Then I will stop the Articles, and formally write one last one that will apologize for the Prophet abuse of the Girl Who Live." Jeff informed everyone with a defeated tone.  
"This better be the last one, or I will follow suite in suing this Newspaper for making me into something I'm not!" Clarisa firmly informed Jeff, and he quickly nodded.  
"Now that we got this problem settled, we will be taking our leave Mr. Jeff, and I do hope you will follow my advice and not do anything to upset this teen again!" Bones firmly informed the man, and led the group out.

Ministry of Magic

Back in her office, Bones looked to Clarisa." Now that we got this settled, is there anything else I can do for you?" Bones kindly asked, and Clarisa nodded.  
"Ma'am with your help, I would like to get rid of an Unjust Law that should've been removed from the list of Laws a long time ago!" Clarisa firmly informed the now startled Head Court Official as she called her House Elf Tibi to get the Documents needed to remove a certain Law.

Institute

After a long day, a tired Clarisa was back in her room, glad to finally do the things that will make her life better, and hopefully soon she will be able to leave the Institute and return to the Wizarding World without any worries accept for one." I just hope I will be strong enough to defend myself against Tom Riddle?" Clarisa worriedly thought, as she got into her bed, and fell asleep.


	15. A new home

A/N; Here another chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The day before Friday, Sandy called Clarisa to her office for what she hopes will be the last time." So Clarisa had any Nightmares or any other troubles I should be aware of?" Sandy asked, as Clarisa sat down before her.  
"I never had a nightmare since my parents return, and I think I can handle any new ones." Clarisa shyly informed a smiling Doctor.  
"I'm glad, since I can finally hand you over to the Potter's care tomorrow." Sandy informed a startled teen.  
"You are going to release me from the Institute?" Clarisa quickly asked, as the Doctor nodded.  
"Yes Clarisa, you are doing much better then when you first arrive, and I feel that you can handle yourself with little supervision, and under the care of family and friends." Sandy gently informed a not so sure teen.  
"I don't think I can handle the outside world yet." Clarisa worriedly informed the Doctor as she looked down looking sad about this.  
"Oh Clarisa, you don't need to handle this alone, you have friends and family out there who will help you in any way they can, and I too will be there if you need me." Sandy assured a still worried teen.  
"But I will be seeing others who hurt me back at the school which I don't think I can handle it?" Clarisa sighed, as she looked away remembering all the hurt she felt.  
"You can Clarisa, you seen your true friends and family, confront the pain that they cause, and came out of it not only being alright around them, you finally healed some of the pain you felt." Sandy started, as Clarisa looked to her." You are a brave young woman Clarisa, and I have no doubt that you will heal further, as you again befriend others you knew as Harry." Sandy gently informed an unsure looking teen.  
"I guess I can try, but I'm just afraid to go back to where all my pain started." Clarisa sadly informed the Doctor, as she looked frighten of the thought of returning to the Wizarding World.  
"Oh Clarisa, you have nothing to be afraid." Sandy gently said, as she stood up and hug the teen." Since everyone will make sure you will have nothing to be afraid of." Sandy smiled as she let Clarisa go." And see you already have someone to be at your side when you leave here." Sandy joked as Girl-Kitsune appeared looking worriedly to Clarisa.  
"Kitsune are you really going to help look after me?" Clarisa shyly asked, and the child nodded as she smiled at the older teen." I'm glad, thank you Kitsune!" Clarisa only said, as she took Kitsune into her arms and gave her a hug.  
"See you have nothing to worry about." Sandy started, as she watched Clarisa." So are you ready to face the outside world Clarisa?" Sandy gently asked, and Clarisa sighed as she let Kitsune go.  
"I don't think I ever will be ready to face everyone yet, but I am willing to try." Clarisa firmly informed her Doctor as she smiled at the teen.  
"It will be a start, now you better go and say your farewells to your friends here I know they will miss you greatly." Sandy suggested, and Clarisa nodded as she waited for Sandy to call for an Orderly, and soon was back in the Activities room.

Back in the Activities room Clarisa found Brandi watching TV with several patients, and sat next to her." Hey Brandi I got wonderful news, Dr. Sandy is allowing me to leave the Institute!" Clarisa smiled, but a second later looked sad seeing Brandi not taking the news well.  
"Why are you leaving me, I thought we were friends?" Brandi sadly asked, as she looked to the older teen.  
"We are Brandi, but this won't be forever since I heard if Sandy sees that you are well before the end of this school year, you will be going to my school next year, so we will be seeing each other there, and maybe during the summers." Clarisa assured a still sadden teen.  
"But who will I talk to and would keep me company when I'm lonely?" Brandi sadly asked.  
"Brandi you have other friends here, so you won't be lonely, and I assure you that I will see about visiting when I can until you are out of here, so please don't be sad." Clarisa warmly asked, and Brandi nodded as she sighed.  
"I won't like it when you are gone, but I will look forward in seeing you occasionally." Brandi smiled, as she hugged Clarisa, and the older teen knew Brandi would do fine without her here.

The following morning Clarisa awoke tired, since she had a going away party that night, and everyone stayed up late to wish Clarisa luck in the outside world, and this lasted pass everyone's bedtime." Great I wish I had some energy potion." Clarisa tiredly thought, as she looked about her small room for anything she missed." I guess this is it, no more Doctors, Orderlies, and round around the clock observations for me." Clarisa sadly thought, since in truth she will miss everyone here.

After checking her bags, Clarisa sighed as she picked up her release papers Sandy gave her to prove that she was well enough to leave the Institution." I may look well, but I'm far from it!" Clarisa thought, since she and Dr. Sandy knew that the biggest challenge would be going back to the Wizarding World and to Hogwarts where all her fears and troubles started." But still, I will have friends and family to help look after me, and I know with their help I will be able to conjure all my fears, at lease I hope so." Clarisa worriedly thought as she walked to the door, and for the first time since being on this floor left her room unescorted.

Breakfast was uneventful as Clarisa ate a bigger meal she was now use too, and then sat in the Activity room, where she would wait for visiting hours to begin, since that when Dumbledore and her parents would pick her up." Hey there Clarisa, you better not be depress on your leaving day!" A huge Orderly warmly greeted Clarisa.  
"Hi Carlos, and I'm not depress, I just can't wait till nine-o-clock, so I can finally leave this Institution for good." Clarisa smiled causing Carlos to looked sad.  
"I hope not for good, since I do hope you will visit us every now and then." Carlos sadly asked.  
"Don't worry, I will see about coming by once in while on the weekdays, since I have friends I want to keep in touch." Clarisa assured the now smiling Carlos.  
"Then I will be looking forward to your visits, and please don't wait too long to come back." Carlos suggested, as another step forward.  
"Hey Brandi, come to see me off?" Clarisa asked the younger teen.  
"Yeah, so don't be a stranger, and please don't forget about us!" Brandi sadly asked, as Clarisa stood up to hug her.  
"I won't, and please don't go crazy anymore, or I won't be able to see you at my school alright?" Clarisa smiled, as she let Brandi go.  
"Me go crazy?" Brandi started, as she clawed her hands to scratch the older teen, but stopped as she smiled." I won't I promise Clarisa, I will be looking forward to going to your school." Brandi assured the older teen, as Carlos sadly looked at the time.  
"Clarisa you better say bye to your other friends, it's almost time to meet up with your Guardians." Carlos sadly warned, and Clarisa nodded, as she went to find everyone she befriended on the floor.

Sometime later, Carlos walked Clarisa over to the Elevator Guard, where he said his finale farewells." Good-bye Clarisa, I know you will do fine out there." Carlos sadly smiled, as Clarisa gave him a hug.  
"I know I will, and please continue doing a good job here, since you are one of the best Orderlies on the floor." Clarisa smiled, as she turned to the Elevator Guard to show him her release papers, which he nodded a goodbye, before calling up the elevator" Goodbye Carlos!" Clarisa quickly said as the elevator closed, but before it fully closed Carlos saw a smaller child waving goodbye.  
"Why do I have a strange feeling I just saw the last of that little girl." Carlos smiled, as he went back to the Activities room to continue working with the other patients.

On the first floor, Clarisa got clearance from the Elevator Guard, and said a finale farewell to the receptionist, Clarisa quickly looked around for another, but looked sad since she didn't see the only person she didn't say bye too that day." I guess Dr. Sandy couldn't come by to see me off." Clarisa sadly thought, as she slowly walked to the exit.  
"Hey stranger!" A familiar voice called out, and Clarisa smiled as she spotted the Doctor coming from a side hallway." I'm so hurt you would think I wouldn't be here." Sandy sadly looked to Clarisa, before giving the young teen a hug.  
"Sorry I thought you will be already waiting here fore me." Clarisa quickly answered, as Sandy looked to the teen.  
"Sorry I was late, I was held up by an important phone call." Sandy informed a understanding teen.  
"Then I guess this is a goodbye then." Clarisa sadly asked, as the Doctor nodded.  
"Don't be sad Clarisa, you made me happy that I help a trouble teen get back on the road to be better, and returned to the outside world to do what every teen does now-a-days." Sandy smiled, as did Clarisa.  
"I glad too, and thank you for helping me get better." Clarisa sadly smiled, before giving the Doctor a last hug, before turning to the exit, and with a sigh Clarisa walked threw the doors.

Just outside the entrance, Clarisa saw a messy hair young man, closely holding a red hair young woman, and smiled at them." MOM DAD!" Clarisa happily yelled, before giving them a hug.  
"Hi Clarisa, we're glad to finally get full custody of you." James smiled, as did the teen.  
"I'm glad also, and now I can take you both home." Clarisa happily informed her parents, since they wanted to wait till now to move into Shadow Mansion.  
"But before we do, we need to pick up a number of people." Lilly smiled, as Clarisa nodded.  
"Let me do the honors, please take my hand." Clarisa suggested, and with a Potter holding one of Clarisa's hand, she Shadowed Traveled.

With a blink of Darkness, the Potters found themselves back in Grimmauld Pl." Wow I can get use to traveling this way." Lilly smiled at the teen." But come on, all your friends are waiting for you." Lilly happily informed a startled teen.  
"Isn't it a school day?" Clarisa questioned.  
"It is Clarisa, but Headmaster Dumbledore thought you would like some company while getting use to being outside the Institution." James informed a understanding teen.  
"Then lets not leave them waiting!" Clarisa smiled, as she hurriedly headed to the kitchen to the amusement of the Potters.  
"Clarisa seem to be more active then when we first met." James smiled.  
"She does seem more active, but remember what Dr. Sandy warned us, this will come and go, unfortunately Clarisa would become shy when she is unsure of herself, so we must be there when that happens." Lilly reminded her husband, and he sighed, knowing Clarisa is still a long way of getting better.  
"I know, but with everyone fully supporting her, she will better in no time." James sighed, before both headed to the kitchen, where already lots of noises was heard.

In the kitchen, Clarisa was pounce on by her friends, whom happily greeted her." Clarisa were glad to have you back, hopefully this time for good!" Hermione happily informed a happy teen.  
"I'm glad to be back!" Clarisa smiled before greeting the Weasley family, her renewed Godfather, and others she befriended.

Well after ten minutes had pass, a smiling ancient looking man broke up the celebrations." Clarisa, if you want to finished this at Shadow Mansion, we are all ready for the trip." Dumbledore kindly suggested, since Clarisa had allowed the Order of the Phoenix to use her home as their base of operations.  
"In that case, everyone gather around me, and I will Shadow Travel us there!" Clarisa quickly called out, and as soon as everyone was around the teen, their was only darkness.


	16. Getting settled

A/N; Here another chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

After a few moment of darkness, the large group found themselves in a dark and foreboding place, in front of an ancient looking building out of a horror movie." Um Clarisa, I think I prefer Grimmauld Place then this." Ron worriedly informed a grinning teen.  
"Please give me one second before anyone you say something please!" Clarisa quickly call out, as she stepped forward." Tibi, can you remove the Illusion spell please!" Clarisa firmly call out, and instantly the Mansion and the surrounding became a much more pleasant home." Sorry, my House Elves have a bad sense of humor, so come on." Clarisa smiled, as she led everyone inside, and soon was getting the Mansion set up for everyone to live in it.

Several hours later, the new inhabitance of Shadow Mansion was getting settled in the large dinning room, when a messy hair man asked a questioned." Has anyone seen Clarisa?" James worriedly asked, since he had not seen the teen since they separated to get their rooms ready.  
"I saw her heading down the hallway!" Bill informed the older men, and they decided to see where was the young teen was.

After opening a number of doors, Bill found a large library, with many selves full of books." Wow, this is incredible, many of these books are rare." Bill quickly said in shock, just as a voice of the missing teen sounded from the second floor of the library.  
"Welcome to my library Bill, here you can find almost everything you wouldn't find about Runes, and other areas of magic." Clarisa informed a wide-eye Curse Breaker, as she walked down the stairway.  
"Clarisa would you please let Jacob and I to study here, this will us help you create Runes." Bill asked with hope in his voice, and Clarisa nodded as she handed a thick book.  
"No problem, I was going to suggest you do any research you want using my books." Clarisa hopefully informed the Curse Breaker." And that book will be the start of our projects." Clarisa suggested, as Bill skimmed threw the pages.  
"Ancient Power Runes, but according to this book, they are only used to power up high level wards, not Rune Spells." Bill questioned.  
"I know Bill, but maybe we can modify one or more to not only work to power up Rune Spells, also to help anyone increase their chances in battle." Clarisa firmly suggested, and Bill agreed.  
"Hmm sound like it might work, I will get Jacob since we will have a better chance of working on this with all of us working together." Bill quickly informed the teen, before leaving the library in a rush.

An hour pass as the three Rune experts worked together when the youngest one smile." I think I got something we might be able to use in battle!" Clarisa yelled, as the oldest one looked over her work.  
"Hmm this modification might work, but the Magic Absorbing levels might be too low, this Power Rune won't keep a wizard's Magical level up for too long even in a short battle." Jacob reluctantly informed Clarisa.  
"Actually this might work if you use it to help power up long casting spells." Bill suggested, as he looked over the Rune.  
"No we should try creating a Rune that will be useful in all types of purposes not only just one." Clarisa sighed, as she began to recreate the Rune.  
"Why Clarisa, you seem fine using your regular Rune spells." Bill wondered.  
"Bill right now there is no one Rune for more then one type of spell, and I need to keep changing my Runes when I need to cast a deferent spells." Clarisa sighed at the fact." I'm hoping this new Rune will quicken my casting response if I only use just one Rune during a battle." Clarisa informed the older men, and they nodded in agreement before continuing working on the Runes.

After several hours, Clarisa called it quits, and left the two Rune experts to continue working, and she left to see what the others were doing in the dinning room.

As Clarisa entered the dinning room, someone got her attention. "Hey Clarisa, finally left your sanctuary?" Sirius joked as Clarisa sat before him.  
"I needed a break I can't just work all day just like a certain Bookworm." Clarisa joked, causing a bushy hair girl to glare at her, as she read a very thick book.  
"At least Clarisa, now you like too study, unlike a certain best friend of ours." Hermione accused, causing a red hair boy to glare.  
"Hey I do study occasionally!" Ron grumbled to Hermione, before turning to his other friend." Hey Clarisa, what to do around here, I'm bored!" Ron complained, as Hermione Rolled her eyes.  
"Ron want to fly, we have a Quidditch size area in the front lawn to fly over." Clarisa suggested, making Ron grin.  
"Fine with me, let me get my…" Ron stopped as he remembered something." Oh no I left my broom at school." Ron now complained, as Clarisa sighed as she remembered something also.  
"Actually look like we both are grounded, I don't know what happen to my Firebolt!" Clarisa informed a now grim looking friend.  
"Actually I know what happen to it Clarisa, Sirius gave me your Firebolt after your funeral." Ron guilty informed his friend." I will give it back, once I get back to school I promise." Ron quickly added, as Clarisa looked to him.  
"No it's alright, and plus if everyone saw you having my broom, it might not be a good idea if I take it back." Clarisa informed Ron, but sighed at the lost." I will just buy a new one, since I do have the money." Clarisa suggested, as an older messy hair man spoke up.  
"Clarisa as your parent I will get you a new broom, since it will be a present for all the Birthdays and Christmas's we miss." James regrettably suggested, as Clarisa looked to him.  
"How are you going to pay for the Broom, didn't we lose the Potter Vault when I became a Whitewater?" Clarisa regrettably asked.  
"No the Goblins sealed it up since you or us didn't make a Will, luckily they have a waiting period of a year, before removing the contents of the Vaults for other customers." James gladly informed Clarisa." Both Lilly and I was able to open it back up just days after we came back." James informed Clarisa, as she nodded looking glad that was the case.

After playing some Wizards Chest with Ron and spending time with her family, Clarisa headed back to the Library, to find Hermione finding something new to read." You look like a child in a candy store." Clarisa smiled at the look of wonder on her friend's face.  
"It's more then that, I'm in heaven Clarisa!" Hermione happily informed her friend, as Clarisa rolled her eyes before heading up to the second floor of the large library to get to work on a special Rune she hidden behind a ward so none of her friends or family would discover it until she was done with it.

The following morning Clarisa with Girl-Kitsune walked into the dinning room, where her parents greeted her." Morning dear, we got a whole day plan so have a large breakfast." Lilly firmly informed a worried teen.  
"Are you sure about going to Diagon Ally today, you can go without me?" Clarisa asked her mom.  
"Clarisa are you still afraid to face the Wizarding World?" Lilly worriedly asked.  
"I guess." Clarisa sadly sighed, as she looked down.  
"Clarisa there is nothing to fear, Dumbledore will have his Order around, so you will be safe, and plus we need to get you fitted for some school Robes, and then get your school things." Lilly reminded a defeated looking teen.  
"Alright I go, I just hope Tom Riddle won't show up, and mess up our trip." Clarisa sighed, as Lilly gave her a hug.  
"I doubt he will want to face you so soon, after what you did to his Death Eaters Clarisa, so come on and eat so we can go after you get yourself ready." Lilly suggested as Clarisa sat down, and ate.

Diagonally

A couple hours later on the streets of Diagonally, a still worried Clarisa was heading to the bank with her friends and family, got more nervous by the second, as people looked her way, but luckily no one bothered her as they continued their walk.

After a quick meeting with the Goblins, Clarisa along with the Potters was at their Vault, where she was surprise at what she saw." I don't remembered my Vault having this much money when I attended school?" Clarisa confusedly asked, as she looked into the very large and almost filled Potter's Vault.  
"Actually Clarisa that was your Trust Vault you were going too, you wouldn't have any control over your family Vault until you were of age." James informed an understanding teen." And to let you know, I have your name added to our family, so you will inherit the Potter fortune, if anything happens to us." James informed an understanding teen.  
"I hope that won't be anytime soon." Clarisa only said, as they got some Galleons and headed to her Vault to check on some things she wanted to get.

At Clarisa's Vault, the Potters was wide-eye as they looked into a much larger Vault." Wow Clarisa, you look like you got more then double the Potter fortune." An amaze Lilly only could say, as Clarisa went in to the items side of the Vault.  
"Mom if you look here, you will find nice Jewry and such." Clarisa smiled, as did her mom.  
"Are you sure I can have a few?" Lilly longingly asked her daughter.  
"All this now belong to me, so I have full right to do what I want with them, you can read Grandmother's letter if you are unsure about this." Clarisa assured her mom, as she pointed to the letter her Grandmother left in the Vault.  
"I take your word for this, but wow many of these Jewry looks expensive." Lilly could only say, as she looked each one over.

As her mom pick several Jewries, Clarisa quickly put two special rings in her purse, and once that done she went to see what her mom had pick, which was not very much.

Soon after Gringotts, Clarisa and her parents started their way, but as they pass Quality Quidditch Supplies, James quickly looked to his wife." Oh can we stop here, and get Clarisa's broom first!" James begged like kid in a candy store.  
"Fine, since where already here and you did offer to get Clarisa her broom." Lilly sighed, as she followed a too happy father, and a smiling daughter.

Once in the Quidditch store, James walked over to the cashier." I would like two Firebolts please!" James smartly asked the cashier, while getting a glare from his wife." Hey I can't have my daughter have all the fun." James quickly informed his wife, as the cashier got the brooms to show.  
"Getting the best for your daughter, she must be really good in Quidditch?" The cashier cautiously asked.  
"Best Seeker I heard from my friends." James proudly informed the cashier as he paid for the brooms.

Once James got his brooms, Clarisa quickly step up to the counter." Can I have six Nimbus 2000?" Clarisa hopefully asked the cashier, as her parents looked to her." I was thinking of leaving them at home so we can put together a game with good brooms when we have time." Clarisa shyly informed her parents.  
"Yes the Nimbus series will be good for friendly games, but are you sure you don't want the Nimbus 2001?" The cashier suggested, but Clarisa shook her head.  
"No the 2000 will be fine." Clarisa assured the cashier, as she paid for the brooms.

Once everyone got their brooms, Clarisa called her House Elf Tibi to bring them straight home, so they will not need to carry the packages around, and once that done, James left the girls as they went shopping for Robes.

As Clarisa went Robe shopping, Ginny and Hermione whom had separated from the family met up with her." Hey Clarisa are you ready for more shopping?" Hermione smiled as Clarisa sighed. "Why do I have a feeling we not going to be fast in choosing my Robes?" Clarisa asked her friends and mother.  
"Because my darling daughter, we need to get you a full wardrobe of Wizarding clothes, and you will be modeling for us, so we know what looks right on you." Lilly informed a horror struck teen.  
"I think I will join dad…" Clarisa tries to say, but was grab by her friends, and dragged to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.  
"Oh no you don't, we want a show of today fashions." Ginny smiled, as they brought a reluctant teen into the shop.  
"Great now I know why dad left us in a hurry!" Clarisa complained as she saw lots of deferent Wizarding wear.

Two hours later, and almost a dozen magical enlarge bags sent to Shadow Mansion, an exhausted silver hair teen crashed on a chair in the Leakey Cauldron for a late lunch." Please tell me we are done for the day!" Clarisa tiredly asked her friends and family.  
"Sorry dear, we still need to get your school supplies, and other needs." Lilly informed her daughter, and then thought of something." And also remind me about going to a Salon to make you more feminine and such." Lilly suggested, as she grinned at a horror stricken teen.  
"Salon that is something I will not do!" Clarisa firmly informed her mother, but before anyone could argue, another not so welcome voice sounded.  
"Where is The Girl Who Live, the Minister of Magic would like to spoke to her!" An important looking man quickly yelled, as Clarisa quickly turned into a shadow, and hid beneath the table she was sitting at.

After his entry into the Inn, the Minister found himself before James and smiled." I understand you may have adopted the Girl Who Lived Mr. Potter?" Fudge kindly asked, as James sighed.  
"I'm sorry Minister Fudge I don't believe I adopted someone by that name." James calmly informed a not so patient man.  
"Don't play games with me Mr. Potter, I know you somehow brainwash our savior, so she won't take the role of the Girl Who Lived!" Fudge rudely accused James." I can make your recent resurrection hell if I want too." Fudge spat at a not so happy younger man.  
"No you listen Mr. Fudge, I know for a fact that no way my adopted daughter took the blasted title, and you can't make her do anything you desire, especial after what you did to my son!" James calmly informed Fudge.  
"I don't believe I did anything to your attention seeking brat, whom decided to kill himself since he couldn't live up to his name!" Fudge yelled, as James looked too him.  
"Live up to his name!" James firmly asked." From what I been told, Harry done more things in his short lifetime, then a fully grown adult!" James started as he stood up to face the Minister." And you Minister Fudge done nothing but tried to defame him, the second you thought my son went Dark!" James now spat at Fudge.  
"But I have the every right to make sure the Public knew the truth at that time!" Fudge stuttered, but another voice sounded, as a whirlwind of shadows formed into an image of a boy long thought dead.  
"THE TRUTH is nothing but lies!" The shadow image of Harry Potter accused, as he floated before Fudge." How dare you say that when you now know I AM innocent of killing Cedric?" Harry Firmly asked, as Fudge tried to look brave.  
"If you were innocent, why did you take the cowards way out, and kill yourself instead of telling us what had happen?" Fudge asked as he faced the shadowy figure.  
"You should speak for yourself, Fudge!" Harry angrily asked." You immediately accuse me of a murder, and pronounce me dark without getting all the facts." Harry started, and immediately continued. "Now you want another scapegoat to use to make your self look good!" Harry spat as he glared at Fudge." This will not happen again, there will not be another so call Savior of the Wizarding World, and my real family will make sure of that!" Harry yelled, before disappearing in an explosion of shadows.

As soon as Harry was gone, Fudge looked around to find James and everyone with him gone." This is not good!" Fudge only could say, since this argument was witness by the entire Inn, and quickly left knowing this will not end well for him.

Shadow Mansion

In the large dinning room, a burst of shadows announce the arrival of a large group of people surrounding a young silver hair girl whom started crying." Why did he have to spoil our fun?" Clarisa cried, as Lilly quickly went up to her.  
"Oh Clarisa it will be alright, what you did back there will help us in the long run." Lilly assure a still crying child." Now come, you need to sleep to rest, and I'll wake you for dinner." Lilly gently suggested, and led her daughter to her room.

Sometime later, Lilly had returned looking grave." How is Clarisa Lilly?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as the young woman stepped into the Dinning room.  
"Clarisa is sound asleep, but I'm worried about not only how this will affect her, also what Fudge will do next." Lilly sadly sighed, as she sat down before the age man.  
"Actually this might help her greatly, since for the first time in her life, Clarisa openly protested against being the Wizarding World Savior as Harry, and now thanks to this, it will help everyone to rethink their views about this situation." Dumbledore started with a sigh." As for Fudge, I think his reputation may have gone down the drain, since Harry arrival, and his accusing the Minister of his wrongfully accusing Harry of being Dark, people may now no longer believe him." Dumbledore suggested with a sigh.  
"Do you think we might need a new Minister soon? James asked the Headmaster, as he sat near his wife.  
"Possible, since Minister Fudge made too many mistakes as Minister." Dumbledore only said, as he wondered who would be the next Minister.

After a while of silence, Dumbledore turned to his Rune Expert." On other matters, Jacob have you discovered anything about the warded area in the Library?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, since he wanted to know what Clarisa was hiding.  
"What ever it is, Clarisa done a good job in the Wards, since I don't know where to begin to start removing it, or going around it." Jacob sighed at the fact, as his Protégé looked to his former professor.  
"What ever in that area, Clarisa doesn't want us in there I just hope Clarisa isn't doing anything illegal." Bill suggested, as one of the couples angrily looked to him.  
"Don't you dare try to say that, hadn't she been betrayed enough!" Lilly firmly asked, as the three men look guilty.  
"Sorry Lilly, we should've more faith in your Daughter by now." Dumbledore sadly informed a not so happy mother." And Lilly is right we shouldn't pry into Clarisa private area until she lets us into what she is doing." Dumbledore firmly informed everyone, and the Curse Breakers nodded in agreement.

The following morning, Clarisa got up worried, since even though her family had assured her that Fudge would not try anything, that dinner yesterday, she was still worried about her return to the Wizarding world." I really need to do something to stop thinking about the future." Clarisa sighed, as she got ready for the day, but seeing her new Firebolt beside her bed, she smiled as she took it and headed out of the Mansion.

Outside the Mansion Clarisa flew happy as a free bird, while the rest of the residents of the Mansion smiled as they watch the young woman fly from the windows." I guess we should leave Clarisa alone for now." Lilly suggested, as Ron started protesting, while holding one of the new Brooms Clarisa had bought, but his mom stopped him.  
"No Ron, Clarisa needs this time to be her self, and you should have your breakfast, before flying." Molly firmly informed her defeated son, and they all left the windows to allow the now very happy teen some privacy.

Up in the air, Clarisa did some tricks, but was startled as a large Dragon started flying about her." What the…" Clarisa yelled, but a second later as she looked at the brown twenty foot Dragon, she knew it was someone she knew." KITSUNE, you scared the stuffing out of me!" Clarisa yelled, as the Dragon-Kitsune flew up to her, and looked sorry." It's all right Kitsune I guess you want to fly with me?" Clarisa grinned, as did the Dragon." Then if you want to fly, lets race!" Clarisa happily suggested, a second before diving with Kitsune quickly following.

In little over an hour, Clarisa entered the dinning room with Girl-Kitsune, both all happy and full of shine from their flight." Look like more then one had lots of fun outside." Lilly suggested, as she greeted the teen and the little girl.  
"More then that mom, we both had a great time." Clarisa smiled, as the others looked glad that was the case." Oh before I forget, Kitsune showed me a new form, a twenty foot brown Trekker Dragon, that how she flown with me." Clarisa informed a wide-eye group.  
"Kitsune have a Dragon form, I would love to see it, since Charlie would be mad at not having a chance of seeing a new Dragon." Bill smiled, since his brother would not be at the Mansion for a while.  
"I will go and fly again in the afternoon, maybe Kitsune will show you sometime after breakfast while I do some studying in the library." Clarisa suggested, and the rest agreed.

While the adults and other teens watch a playful Dragon, Clarisa was busy with her Runes, until she was called upon by her best friend." Hey Clarisa, I wish I can help you with that, but you seem far ahead of what I know." Hermione regrettably informed her friend.  
"Actually Hermione, I can help not only you, but Ron with that." Clarisa informed her friend, as she dug into her pocket and pulled out two black decorative rings." These rings will allow you to read ten times faster then a speed reader, and at the same time learn just as fast." Clarisa informed a wide-eye teen.  
"Is this how you learn about Runes so fast?" Hermione quickly asked, and Clarisa nodded." But isn't this cheating?" Hermione now worriedly asked.  
"Hermione I doubt it, since all the ring does is speed up your learning capabilities." Clarisa firmly started." The ring doesn't tell you the answers since you still need to find them in books and studying." Clarisa finished, as Hermione sighed.  
"I guess with this I will have more time to read all the books I want in a short time." Hermione guess.  
"Actually Hermione, with this ring you probably can read half the Library in one summer." Clarisa suggested with a smile, as her friend grinned as she survey the huge Library.  
"And I bet you already read all the books here didn't you?" Hermione accused, but Clarisa shook her head.  
"No not all, since I do spend most of my time creating Runes, and researching books I need to study to perfect a new Rune." Clarisa informed a smiling friend.  
"Then I still have a chance of learning something you don't know yet, I better get reading now!" Hermione excitedly said, as she place the ring on, and went to the shelves to get some books.  
"Why do I have a feeling I created a monster." Clarisa groaned, as she went back to her Rune.

Several hours later, after some convincing, Ron accepted the ring, since Clarisa convince him that he will only need ten minutes of studying time, for a full day of classes which made Ron happy to spend the rest of the time doing what ever he want.


	17. Return to Hogwarts

A/N; Here the last completed chapter more to come.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The morning of her return to Hogwarts, Clarisa sat in the dinning hall, as everyone scatter about her making sure she was ready, looking alright and so on, until she sighed." Guys I'm all set, can I now Shadow Travel to Hogwarts before I'm late for my first class!" Clarisa complained, as her parents looked to her.  
"Sorry dear, we just want to make sure you were ready." Lilly informed her daughter with tears in her eyes." Now stay safe, and see you during the summer." Lilly sadly informed her daughter before giving her a hug and a kiss.  
"Now don't be a stranger, and send lots of letters all right!" James proudly asked, and Clarisa nodded, as others said their farewell.

Once Clarisa said her goodbyes, she went to her friends Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." Come on guys lets go before they make us more late." Clarisa smiled as a shadow engulfed her and her friends and soon they were gone.

Hogwarts

At Hogwarts entrance, Clarisa sighed as she looked about the familiar landscape." Clarisa are you alright?" Hermione worriedly asked Clarisa.  
"There are too many painful memories, especially over there." Clarisa sadly pointed to the Quidditch Pitch, where the Third Task used to be.  
"Where your nightmare started?" Hermione sadly asked, as she painfully remembered what happen.  
"Come on guys, shouldn't we be escorting Clarisa to the Great Hall." Ginny gently reminded her friends.  
"Yeah we better go, I'm hungry!" Ron complained, as the girls rolled their eyes.  
"Didn't you eat something at home?" Ginny asked, and Ron pouted.  
"I'm a growing boy I need to eat a lot!" Ron informed his friends, before they all entered the school, and headed for the Great Hall.

As Clarisa's friends walked, they saw Clarisa sadly look at everything they pass, and knew she was still a long way of being well, but their thoughts ended as they reach the large doors to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, talk was abundant but everyone was interrupted as the entrance doors opened for four teens causing the eldest man at the Head table to smile as he stood up." Mr, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, thank you for escorting our new student." Dumbledore warmly welcomed, and the three nodded as they reach the Head Table.  
"As promise we have one very talented witch Headmaster." Ron informed Dumbledore sounding all-important like.  
"And thank you Mr. Weasley, but your services is not required at the moment, you three may be seated for now." Dumbledore gently suggested, and the three friends went to their table, leaving one standing nervously before everyone.

Once the escorts were seated, Dumbledore smiled at the young teen still standing." Everyone I want you to welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Clarisa Whitewater, she is a new student that will start from now to her Seventh year." Dumbledore informed the student body, and they quickly whispered about how the new student looked like the Girl Who Live, until Dumbledore gave out a couch." Now before we Sort Ms. Whitewater, I need to make one thing clear, she doesn't want the title Girl Who Live, and I respect her wishes, so please don't ever mention that title around her please." Dumbledore warningly informed the student body, and then continued." Now that clears things up we need the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore simply said, and two phoenixes appeared, one was pitched black, which was flying with the sorting hat, and the other was red and orange, which was flying with the three legged stool." Thanks Talons and Fawkes please set them before me." Dumbledore called out, and both birds placed the hat on the stool, in front of Dumbledore." Now that the Hat is here, please Miss. Whitewater be seated so we can sort you into a House." Dumbledore suggested, and as Talons settled on Clarisa's shoulder, Clarisa sat on the stool, and place the hat on.

As everything went black, the Hat spoke in Clarisa's mind." Hmm, you are not a Whitewater, but do carry their bloodline, which should've died out several hundred years ago?" The Hat thought, as Clarisa worriedly sat." Hat, please don't sort me into Slytherin!" Clarisa thought and the Hat laugh." Slytherin is never a choice for a Whitewater, and Ravenclaw where all your ancestors went too is not right for you, so the only place is Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted the last house, and the Clarisa was immediately free from the hat.

Once Clarisa was free, she started her way to her table, where she was some excitement, but was immediately called upon by the Sorting Hat." Ms. Whitewater, I need to have a word with you please see me in the Headmaster's office as soon as you can." The Hat suddenly asked, as Clarisa looked to Dumbledore.  
"If the Hat wants to talk to you, then come by my office after dinner, your escorts would know the way." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the teen went to sit next to her friends.

First class to Clarisa relief was Transfiguration, where she put to the test of her knowledge in Transfiguration, which she knew she did well, even without the strict professor saying so.

Second class was Potions, and to Clarisa surprise, Snape kept quite about her being in a Institution, but had verbally drilled her threw advance Potions, until he gave up and gave her an advance test, which Clarisa done without problems.

The day wore on, and after a couple more classes, Clarisa was bone tired, and by dinner, she already forgotten about the Hat wanting to talk to her, until she finished eating." Come on Clarisa if you are done let's head to the Headmaster's office." Hermione reminded a very tired teen.  
"Can't we talk to the Hat tomorrow?" Clarisa complain, but Hermione took her hand and Ron to drag them forward.  
"Hey I'm not done eating!" Ron complained as he snatched up a drumstick before he taken away from the table.

Sometime later in the Headmaster's office, Clarisa was wondering why the Hat wanted to talk to her, as she sat with her friends, and Headmaster." Now that we are all here, Hat why did you want to speak to Ms. Whitewater?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as he looked to the Hat place on his desk.  
"Ms. Whitewater please tells us more details about the visions you had during the last three days as Harry Potter!" The Sorting Hat firmly asked, surprising everyone.  
"Why do I have too, since they already know what happen, all the visions was about them betraying me!" Clarisa angrily informed the Hat.  
"Clarisa please calm down, the Hat wouldn't ask you this, if it was not for an important reason." Dumbledore calmly informed a slowly relaxing teen." Hat, why are you bringing up painful memories, since Ms. Whitewater is coping with what we done." Dumbledore questioned as the Hat grimly look to him.  
"Headmaster isn't Tom Riddle a master Legilimens!" The Sorting reminded a startled Headmaster.  
"Yes he is, but why are you asking?" Dumbledore asked, as the Hat sighed.  
"When I looked into Clarisa's mind, I noticed two days of false memories planted there, and those two days was what happen after the Third Task." The Sorting Hat hinted, causing Dumbledore eyes to widen before turning to the teen.  
"Clarisa did your visions showed us betrayals you during the entire three days?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as the teen nodded.  
"I saw everything you did for the three days, from you all burning my things to breaking my wand." Clarisa snapped at the Headmaster, causing everyone to realize why the Hat brought this up.  
"But Clarisa we didn't destroy your things!" Hermione quickly informed a startled friend." We were about too, but we didn't when we realize something was very wrong the next morning after you went to Azkaban!" Hermione informed a confused teen.  
"What do you mean, I saw you guys personally burn my trunk with my Fire…" Clarisa stopped as she remembered what Ron had told her earlier." Ron you said you have my Firebolt, but how can that be, I saw it burn with my things!" Clarisa confusedly asked her friend.  
"Clarisa your things weren't destroyed since Sirius has them, and would have return them to you on your birthday. " Dumbledore kindly informed a startled teen.  
"But what about the Visions, I saw?" Clarisa quickly asked, as Dumbledore sadly sighed.  
"Clarisa, Tom Riddle can manipulate memories through Legilimency." Dumbledore informed a now wide-eye teen." Tom must have discovered Harry's connections to himself, and use it to torture you by sending false visions." Dumbledore informed a slumping teen.  
"But it the visions of your betrayals that made me decide to do the Heir Transfer spell…" Clarisa stopped realizing things would have different if Voldemort had not sent her the fake Visions.  
"Clarisa even without the visions from Voldemort, you were sent to Azkaban Prison without knowing why." Dumbledore informed a sadden teen." Who knows what you could have done, but I think you may have again chose this path." Dumbledore sadly suggested, as Clarisa looked to him.  
"Did you really believe I didn't kill Cedric?" Clarisa quietly asked.  
"Clarisa by the next morning we all knew you couldn't have done it." Ron quickly informed his friend.  
"Actually Clarisa, to tell you the truth it was Ron who was the first one to think you didn't kill Cedric, and press on for your immediately release from prison." Hermione informed her friend.  
"Ron, I thought it would be you Hermione to find out about the truth?" Clarisa shyly asked her friends.  
"Hard to believe isn't it Clarisa, since I turned my back on you, when your name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire." Ron sorely reminded his friend." I guess it was that mistake that made me realize there was no reason for Harry to have killed Cedric." Ron suggested, as Clarisa sighed.  
"I need to be by myself for awhile." A sadden Clarisa only warning before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

For a few moment Ron and Hermione was speechless, until they looked to the Headmaster." Where did Clarisa go?" Both friends quickly asked.  
"I will look into this, so please head back to your House, and I will inform you immediately when Clarisa is found." Dumbledore firmly informed the two friends, before sending them off.

Shadow Mansion, Garden Fountain

In a flash of smoke, a silver hair teen appeared with tears falling." Why did this have to happen to me?" Clarisa cried, as she fell before the decorative fountain, and started crying at the injustice done to her.

Some hours later, a search party found Clarisa asleep at the Fountain, and quickly brought her to her room, where her parents looked after her, and hope she will come out of this all right.

The following morning, a startle teen quickly sat up, only to get a bone crushing hug from her parents." Clarisa are you alright?" Lilly worriedly asked.  
"I don't know what to think, after what I learnt yesterday." Clarisa informed her parents.  
"I know Clarisa, Tom not only tricked your friends and Professors, he trick you also." James sadly informed a sadden teen.  
"Come on Clarisa, get up and have some breakfast, then we can decide what to do with you." Lilly gently suggested, and the teen got up from the bed to dress after the parents left the room to give her some privacy.

Since Clarisa was fine soon after breakfast, she went back to Hogwarts where she took the rest of her classes, and luckily, for her, no one asked about her disappearance that night.

After Clarisa return, Dumbledore knew there might be other times when Clarisa might disappear again because of problems appearing now and then, so called a meeting that night.

Once all the professors gathered in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore grimly looked to them." I called this meeting because of a certain girl." Dumbledore informed everyone, as while everyone was looking unsure, one was not too happy.  
"Headmaster if this is about Whitewater, I told you before letting a troubled teen into Hogwarts were a bad idea!" Snape snapped at Dumbledore while another spoke up.  
"Why did you call Ms. Whitewater a trouble teen, she seemed fine in my class, if not a bit shy?" McGonagal uncertainly asked, while other said the same things.  
"I'm afraid Severus is right, Clarisa is a trouble teen that was recently release from a Muggle Institution just last Friday." Dumbledore informed a shock group.  
"Sir what was wrong with her?" McGonagal worriedly asked.  
"Ms. Whitewater was tormented by nightmares concerning Harry Potter, and I personally looked into this, and found that the Nightmares were actually visions she somehow acquired that showed Harry's life time up to his death." Dumbledore sadly informed a shocked group.  
"Does this mean Ms. Whitewater knows what happen to Harry, and why he died?" McGonagal quickly asked.  
"Ms. Whitewater does know, but I do suggest that you don't bother her, since Harry's death was the reason for her being Institutionalized." Dumbledore warned and the professors accepted it.

Once Dumbledore saw that his professors were accepting Clarisa, he continued." Even though Ms. Whitewater is release and looks well, she still will have problems cooping with her past, and might disappear every now and then, so please informed me immediately when you notice something is not right with her." Dumbledore firmly warned, and with the professors accepting it, he dismissed all but one.

Once alone with a stern looking professor, the Headmaster sighed before speaking." Minerva there is more about Ms. Whitewater you need to know, but you must promise to keep this secrete, since no one must learn of this." Dumbledore gently warned a startled professor.  
"What ever it is, I promise I won't reveal it to anyone!" McGonagal firmly informed the age Headmaster.  
"The memories that is troubling Clarisa is memories that she personally experience as Harry Potter." Dumbledore informed a shocked professor.  
"What do you mean Ms. Whitewater is Harry Potter, but how?" McGonagal confusedly asked.  
"At Azkaban Prison, before I got to Harry, he was visited by another, whom gave him a chance of a second life." Dumbledore sadly started, and began the tale of how Clarisa came to be.

Once the Headmaster was done with his tale, McGonagal was shock." Oh what have we done, we sent Harry to that awful place, and not only that he believe we turned our backs against him." McGonagal sadly started as tears ran down her checks." I must go to her, and do what I can to help!" McGonagal firmly committed and was about to leave, but Dumbledore stopped her.  
"Clarisa will be asleep now, so please wait till tomorrow Minerva." Dumbledore gently suggested, as McGonagal looked to him." I know you been hiding your true feelings towards Harry, and this will help in her recovery, so please wait." Dumbledore suggested, and the professor nodded.  
"You are right, I always thought Harry as a son but I never let my emotions show how much love him." McGonagal sadly started, as she wished she could have treated Harry like son she would never had." Now I guess I have a second chance, at having a daughter I never had." McGonagal smiled, as did the Headmaster.  
"Clarisa would love that, having three mothers, an over protective father and Godfather, and a family that finally cares for her." Dumbledore happily listed." Boys will have a tough time getting a date with her with all of us looking after her." Dumbledore amusedly suggested, and the professor smiled.  
"But I doubt that will happen anytime soon, with the memories of being a boy." McGonagal reminded the Headmaster with a sigh." But with that problem, do you think Clarisa will start dating boys?" McGonagal wondered.  
"That is a question that will not be answered until sometime far into the future, but luckily I do know Clarisa did lost interested in girls, from what Lilly told me, Clarisa became quite the young Lady." Dumbledore smiled, at the antics of what Clarisa's mother and other girlfriends put her true during the weekend outside the Institution.  
"That good to hear, and speaking of the Potters, when is they coming by, I thought at least Lilly will pay me a visit after they came back to life." McGonagal firmly asked, as Dumbledore sighed.  
"The Potter is still putting their lives back together, but I'm sure they will pay you and their other friends a visit." Dumbledore kindly suggested, but seeing how late it was he sighed." We should call it a night, and I will set up a meeting with Clarisa later tomorrow, so you can talk to her in private." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the professor nodded before leaving the office.

The following morning, Clarisa was up was heading out of the Common room when she was called upon by the Gryffindors Quidditch captain." Hey Clarisa, I hear you are a good flyer?" Angelina asked, as she came up to the younger teen.  
"I guess I'm OK, but why you asked." Clarisa shyly shrugged, as she looked to the older teen.  
"I'm looking for a Seeker, and since Ginny who is our current Seeker wants to be a Chaser, I thought if you want a chance to be on our team, I can test you to see if you can make the cut later." Angelina suggested, as Clarisa gulp before answering.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to play Quidditch at this time, but I might later." Clarisa regrettably informed a disappointed teen.  
"It's alright, when you are ready just talk with me, and I will set up a test to test your skills." Angelina suggested before leaving the Common room.

Classes that day went as usual, but as Clarisa entered her now least favorite class DADA, the Toad like professor sneered at her." Ms. Whitewater, I just was told that you were institutionalized in a Muggle Mental Institution is that right?" Umbridge asked now very worried teen, standing with her classmates.  
"Professor Umbridge, I don't see why it's important, since I am well enough to attend school." Clarisa tried to say, but the professor just sniffed at her.  
"Not important, you don't belong here girl, and I will make sure you are never allowed to attend another school." Umbridge spat at the teen, which quickly back away.  
"You can't do this it's not your decision!" Clarisa tried to say, but was cut off.  
"You are wrong GIRL, I have the authority to do what ever I want, since I AM the Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge, and I can have you place in a proper ward at St. Mungo's, where you will most likely spend all your days locked up!" Umbridge angrily spat, as Clarisa knew she was in deep trouble.  
"I don't care what you say you can't do anything to me!" Clarisa angrily stated, as the Toad-like professor laughed.  
"I CAN'T, you really don't know what I'm capable of GIRL!" Umbridge spat, and before anyone could do anything, she pulled out her wand." Stupefy!" Umbridge yelled at the girl and to everyone a transparent white wall absorbed surprise the red spell.  
"You don't know what I'm capable of, don't you recall that I survived the Killing Curse, a weak stun spell will be no match against me." Clarisa yelled, causing Umbridge now to back away.  
"THE GIRL WHO LIVED, you are nothing but a fraud…" Umbridge started, but the doors to her classroom burst open to reveal a not so happy Headmaster.

For a few moments the Headmaster surveyed the scene, before speaking unkindly to the professor." Umbridge, what is the meaning of this!" A not so happy Dumbledore asked.  
"What is going on, this girl disrupted my class, and she is too unstable to attend any schools!" Umbridge tried to say, but to Clarisa surprise, almost all her classmates came to her defense.  
"Headmaster, Clarisa didn't do anything, it was Professor Umbridge who started angrily yelling at Clarisa for no reason!" Nevelle stutter out.  
"Headmaster, professor Umbridge also shot a stun spell at Clarisa!" Ron quickly added, but before anyone else came forward, the Headmaster turned to a very worried professor.  
"Umbridge, I been having way too many complaints that you are not teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts properly, and I also hearing rumors of you using a Blood Quill on students!" Dumbledore started, just as Umbridge grabbed part of her Robes." ACCIO BLOOD QUILL!" Dumbledore yelled, and too everyone surprise a Quill ripped from the professor Robe's and flew to Dumbledore's waiting hands." Yes this will be more then enough proof, now Umbridge you are fired from Hogwarts, and I will make sure you are never to set foot on her grounds ever again!" Dumbledore angrily informed an equally angered ex-professor.  
"You will regret this Dumbledore, and I will make sure that GIRL is put away for good, mark my words professor!" Umbridge spat out, before storming away.

Once the Toad like woman was gone, a tired Headmaster turned to the class." DADA will be cancelled until I can find a proper professor, so please use this time to study for your other classes." Dumbledore gently suggested, before turning to a worried teen." Ms. Whitewater I would like to have a world with you, and don't worry about Umbridge, I will make sure she doesn't do anything to you." Dumbledore informed a still worried a teen, before both left the classroom.

In the Headmaster's office, a tired professor and a worried teen sat before a Fireplace." I see you made some improvements on that Shield Rune?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the teen nodded.  
"I'm a long way from perfecting it, but at least it doesn't drain me too much." Clarisa gladly informed the professor.  
"Now Clarisa you need anything to discuss before I get into some things?" Dumbledore gently asked, and the teen sighed as she looked to him.  
"Sir, I was wondering if I can head to Shadow Mansion to continue my Rune study, I just need an hour or two away from Hogwarts." Clarisa asked, and the Headmaster smiled.  
"You only need to ask, and I will allow it on one condition, if you share everything you had created with Bill and Jacob." Dumbledore firmly suggested, as Clarisa sighed as she looked away.  
"I already showed all I can, which the Rune Experts and others can use, but there are many Runes that will be dangerous if someone accept for me try to use it." Clarisa warned, and Dumbledore nodded.  
"I'm sure both Rune Experts will know their limitations Clarisa, so please share everything you have." Dumbledore begged, and Clarisa nodded.  
"I will release the wards on the Library, but I am working on a certain Rune at the moment, and I don't want anyone to know about it until I complete it." Clarisa firmly informed her Headmaster.  
"If the new Rune is something that won't severely hurt or kill someone, I will accept your wishes, but I do expect you to tell me when you are ready." Dumbledore warned, and Clarisa nodded.

Once Clarisa agreed to the terms, Dumbledore again continued." Now that we are done with the least important stuff, I would like to invite you to dinner here, since I invited someone who want to meet the real you." Dumbledore informed a startled teen.  
"You told someone about me?" Clarisa worriedly asked, and Dumbledore nodded.  
"My guest will be here shortly, why not try some snacks while we wait." Dumbledore gently suggested, as a tray of Muggle candy appeared." Ah Muggles, they do make the sweetest snacks I ever tasted." Dumbledore smiled as he took a couple candies, as did the teen.

Some minutes pass as the Headmaster and the teen sat and enjoyed the snacks, until the professor looked to the door and smiled." Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore called out, surprising the teen.  
"Why did you tell professor McGonagal about me?" Clarisa quickly asked.  
"You will find out in a minute!" Dumbledore only said, as the doors open for a stern looking professor.

As the new arrival came into the Headmaster's office, she looked sternly to the teen." Ms. Whitewater, I believe you got some explaining to do, or should I say Mr. Potter?" McGonagal firmly asked, as the teen gulp.  
"Ms. Whitewater will do, since I am no longer a Potter." Clarisa shyly informed a understanding professor.  
"Then in that case, I believe I owe a young Lady a apology." McGonagal sadly informed a startled teen, before giving her a hug.  
After a few minutes, the now sadden professor let the confuse teen go." Ms. Whitewater, years ago I made a promise to your once late mother whom I thought like a daughter, that I would treat your former self like a Grandson, but I never once did, and I apologize for it." McGonagal sadly informed a wide-eye teen.  
"Where you and mom close?" Clarisa shyly asked, making the professor smile.  
"As close as a mother and daughter could be, since I started helping her with many of the problems a young woman would face, including your pregnancy which I remember very well." McGonagal smiled at the teen.  
"Please tell me everything about mom, since she only want to talk about my life!" Clarisa begged, and the professor nodded, and begin talking about the past, as they ate their dinner.


End file.
